Tenth Generation of Vongola
by Fiammie
Summary: Tsuna, together with the guardians, want to live normally and kept low on profile. But when they had to deal with the criticism from the outer members of Vongola, their patience were slowly snapping one by one. When innocent lives were threatened, they lose it. Now the whole world will see what they are really capable of. SemiAU Strong!Tsuna Strong!Ten Gen. A bit OCC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Tsunayoshi Sawada _was_ a _normal_ person. He _was_ perfectly below average. From looks to classes, except mathematics and science. He _was_ 'Dame-Tsuna' of Namimori Middle School, who has a lot of bullies since Primary School, even now in Middle School, some few acquaintances here and there, living his life. That was before the Sun Arcobaleno Reborn came to tortu-totur him. Reborn announced to him, that he will be the Tenth generation boss of Vongola, as the other candidates were dead and he was related to the First generation boss. Tsuna couldn't believe that, how could he when it was coming from a baby, an infant.

Reborn as Tsuna's tutor stayed in his house and follow him almost everywhere, from school to the shopping district, everywhere he went. A lot of things happened, great and dangerous stuffs, his experience with the dying will bullet. His confession to Kyoko Sasagawa in his boxers. Saving and befriending with the hot Italian punk, Hayato Gokodera, who actually came to kill him. Preventing Takeshi Yamamoto from jumping from the roof. Meeting a cosplay loving, Haru Muira. And a bunch of assassins staying in his house. And thus, making them his friends.

It didn't stop from there; there was the Kokoyu gang, and their leader Mukuro Rokudo, who were all escapee from the Vincide Prison. They started attacking students from Namimori, pissing Kyoya Hibari, who was heavily injured. Tsuna and his group went to face with Kokoyu. And in Tsuna and Mukuro, Tsuna was able to use Hyper-Dying-Will Mode, strengthen his intuition and win the fight. And the Vincide came to retrieve those prisoners.

Then, the arrival of the Elite Independent Assassination Squad of Vongola, the Varia. Challenging Tsuna to fight for the rings. And the Ring Conflict had begun. The battle of each chosen candidates starting from the guardians of Sun, then Lightning, Storm, Rain, Mist, Cloud, and finally the Sky. The revelation of Xanxus' identity. Mastering the Zero Point Breakthrough First Edition and Custom.

There was also that Byakuran incident. In which, Tsuna, ten years in the future, died in the hands of Millefiore, leaded by Byakuran and his right-hand man, Irie Shoichi. And the present Tsuna was sent 9 years and 10 months in the future instead of ten years to prevent Byakuran from controlling the world. Tsuna and his guardians, who were sent one by one, fought once more. The infiltration of Millefiore's Melone Base begun, Irie Shoichi's real intentions, the Arcobaleno Trials, the 6 Real Funeral Wreath of Millefiore, the Sky Arcobaleno Uni, Inheritance Test of Vongola, and the final battle between Millefiore and Vongola, with the assistance of Varia in the future time and Giglio Nero Famiglia. Uni, with Gamma, sacrifice their life to seal the mare ring and return everything to normal. That snapped Tsuna and used all his flames for a single attack and won. The Arcobaleno were revived as well as those who died in the hands of Byakuran. Thus, the young Vongolas were able to return to the present.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

And after that incident, when things were supposed to return to normal, Reborn started his Spartan-like Training. Every day after or before school, Reborn would always find way/ways to train Tsuna. Stating it will help him when he becomes the Vongola Decimo.

And during their training Reborn notice something from Tsuna. His movements were at some point would be very accurate and at some point average, but it doesn't drop. As if Tsuna was holding back. It wasn't just Reborn, everyone in his Famiglia could see it. Tsuna's sluggish growth suddenly becomes rapid, it was way too fast. His stamina and strength was nearly Yamamoto and Ryohie level. Sure, he was tutored by Reborn, but there was something else. They decided to confront Tsuna about it.

"Tsuna, what's wrong with you?" Reborn asked Tsuna, they were training together with Tsuna's guardians (even Hibari) some adult (Biachi, Shamal, Dino, And Romario) and _**was**_ an adults (Colonello), in Namimori forest. All of them stop when they heard Reborn question.

"What do you mean, Reborn?" Tsuna turn to face the Sun Arcobaleno.

Sigh "Your strength, stamina, they just suddenly boost up." The fedora hitman look at him, "I could say some of it is from my training. And it not only me." The hitman motion his head towards the others behind him. "We all notice."

Upon the gesture of his tutor, Tsuna saw his famiglia's face. They were filled with worry.

"So?"

Turning his attention towards his tutor, "The mafia-" Before the hitman could retort, Tsuna continues, "-it's getting on me."

Silence.

They were trying to understand what he meant by that.

Mafia getting on him.

"What do you mean?" It was Dino who asked. He could understand, how could the mafia affect his little brother so much that it triggered his growth.

"Reborn, aside from being the descendant of Primo." Tsuna asked, his voice was low but could hear. "Why didn't Ninth hesitate choosing me as candidate when he has three son?"

"Why are you asking that, Tsuna?" Reborn look at Tsuna, who look back at him. "It was said by the Ninth something about you possessing strong Sky flame which is true. Why are you brought this up?"

"You wanted to know, right? My flames would become stronger with stronger resolution." Tsuna was a bit shaking, "but when I was angry or pissed I lost control of them, just like when Uni died."

"But Tsuna what happened there was-" Dino was trying to comfort Tsuna, but was stop by Reborn.

"You couldn't control them."Reborn voice was filled with disbelief. "And how can you say this? You must have a perfectly long patience to-" he look at Tsuna, "That would explain part of it, but the part you can't control your flames."

"During the Ring Conflict the Ninth showed me a memory when I was young. Those times my flames were coming out every time I cry too much. The Ninth said something I can't remember about flames. And he used his flames on me." Tsuna sat on the rocks, "I don't know why, I rarely get angry, not to mention piss, so I don't know. There were several times that happened."

"The fight between you and Byakuran."

"What do you mean, Reborn-san?" It was Gokudera, he was worried for his boss/friend. And it wasn't just him, everyone was worried for the brunet.

"That barrier created by Tsuna's , Byakuran's and Uni's flames was strong that none of you was able to destroy it, but merely making a small crack despite that. I know all of you were weak that time but so was Tsuna." He eyes examine Tsuna, "Not to mention he was not only able to defeat Byakuran but was also able to destroy the barrier."

"You wasn't able to feel the pressure since the was only a small crack. But for me was inside the pressure was unbearable." Tsuna look over his friends. "I'm sorry. That time I was focusing on killing Byakuran I let a piece of my restrain slip. And if not because that barrier who would have been-"

"It's fine. We're fine. That's all there is." Dino assured Tsuna. He can't stand to see Tsuna like this. For him Tsuna was not only his precious little brother but also the 'Good Guy' in the Mafia. The very same person, which made the Mafia much more bearable, Vongola or not, Dino would do everything for Tsuna.

"It wasn't your fault, Jyuudaime. You only want to protect Uni." Tsuna believe in Hayato, Tsuna trusted him. After being saved by Tsuna, Hayato pledge his loyalty to him, he knew he was not alone. He could always return to Tsuna's side. He would do anything to prevent Tsuna from harm. Tsuna was his first friend.

"That's right, Tsuna." Tsuna was his first real friend, he was the one who saw Takeshi, beneath those fake smiles, the real him. The moment Tsuna save him from committing suicide, he knows tsuna will always be there for him. And despite the danger Tsuna brings with him, Takeshi will also be there for Tsuna and follow his leadership.

"Sawada stop thinking like that. You're an extreme good person to everyone." Ryohie view Tsuna as the little brother he has to protect. Even though, Tsuna is much more capable and reliable than him. His respect Tsuna and follow him regardless of the difficulty he'll face.

"Boss is too kind to do that." To Chrome, Tsuna was the first person who accepted her into the famiglia, the very same person who made her feel what it's like to have a family. She cares for Tsuna as much as he cares for her.

The solitary prefect, who accepts no one and respects no one, has grown to respect the young Don. The boy was the prefect's entertainment, since the boy was an omnivore (well Tsuna is dangerous but he pretends to be weak), and not to mention that the prefect was attach emotionally to the young Don (Not Romantically!), for accepting him despite of what he does. Well, that applies to all of them.

The adults obviously feels the same, they see not only Tsuna as the Vongola Decimo but also as himself. The obliviousness, recklessness, and pureness of the young boy despite being a trouble magnet, brought light to their dark world as Mafioso. For them Tsuna is their younger brother, junior, friend and of course a family.

After crying for a while, Tsuna finally calmed down, as his cry turned into soft sobs.

"Thank you everyone." Tsuna mumbled as he lost conscious, and fell. Luckily Reborn was there to catch him(his head) and prevent any injury.

"Let's keep what we heard here. Not a single thing must be mention again." Reborn neutrally, but they know better than going against the order of the World's Greatest Hitman. "This will be all for today. We'll schedule another session next week. Gokudera carry Tsuna."

As Reborn finished saying that, he head home. The Guardians exchange looks and did as Reborn said. They headed to Tsuna's home.

Today was so eventful, they needed time to think of this matter.

But one thing is certain; they'll never let their boss suffer alone.

They'll become stronger, so Tsuna doesn't have to worry about them too much.

They know Tsuna, just as Tsuna knows them, and they know (it's obvious) that Tsuna is slowly becoming a Mafioso, even though he is not aware of it, they all see it.

Even though Tsuna doesn't want the position, the ring was still in his proprietorship.

Even though he would deny the role furiously, a part of Tsuna was already starting to accept the role as the Vongola heir.

And it's happening soon.

This is my first story XD

I'm sorry if I made mistakes or if its OCC

please bear with me... T_T


	2. Guardians' Resolution A

Chapter 1 A

* * *

Takeshi Yamamoto's life has always been full of fake smiles and friends.

Everything was in pretense. They'll smile in front of him, and stab him behind with hurtful words.

Of course he knows. He was not the airhead they tell him he is. And he knows the only person who had completely accepted him as himself was his father.

They all saw him as The Baseball Star, someone they could use, they befriend with him so they can something to show off or brag about, boys and girls the same. After all, he was only good at baseball, nothing else.

At some point, he felt mocked by the gods since he broke his arm. He could play baseball the only thing that he's good at.

It hurts; people came to you with fake concerns and give fake comforts, so that they'll appear nice and all good in front of others when none of them offer to assist him.

The gods had abandoned him. He had taken the gift he had given Takeshi for being too selfish, for asking too much, for not being contented of what he had.

Takeshi was ready to throw everything away, he had lost hope.

Standing at the edge of the rooftop, Takeshi was ready to end his pathetic life.

But someone came to stop him, Tsunayoshi Sawada, No good-Tsuna came for him.

The person he least expected to care for him, arrived and knocked some senses onto him.

It was very same person who he can call his first 'real' friend.

Tsuna gave him what he wanted, the friends he needed. With them he didn't have to wear the fake skin he always wore. With them he can be himself without having doubts of betrayal.

Takeshi had what he wanted, and no one will take them away (not unless they want to leave), he'll protect his friends, his family from whatever that comes, be it the Mafia or the Government, he won't back down.

He understands there was no way out when he joined Tsuna in his quest.

At first he thought that it was a huge Role-Playing-Game with a really good background and sound effects.

But the fight becomes tougher, from Mukuro's gang, the Kokuyo, to the ring conflict, where he had to face real professional assassins from Vongola's Independent Assassination Squad, the Varia.

There was also the time when they time travel to prevent the world from being destroyed by Byakuran. He had found out that Tsuna had died, and he wasn't by Tsuna's side when that happened. He felt bad, shamed, he couldn't protect Tsuna, he's friend who had given him everything. He wanted to change the world, he won't let Tsuna die, Tsuna deserve better.

After the whole fight had finished, they manage to protect the world, even though Uni had sacrifice her life to return the world to normal. Takeshi promise he'll never let this happen again. He'll protect Tsuna, and everyone else, everyone he consider important, and for that he'll become stronger.

His friends; family, the people who accepted him for what he is, those are persons he'll cherish for the rest of his life

Tsuna, Gokudera, the Kid, everyone in this whole Mafia thing. They were a family. A Famiglia.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

Hayato Gokudera had experience the bitterness of the life in the mafia. And being the son of a Don with his mistress, Hayato experience the worse. Betrayal, pain, suffering, Hayato had enough of them, so he vowed, he would trust no one and welcome no one.

When he was told that the next leader of Vongola was just as old as him, he went to Japan to test him.

Tsunayoshi Sawada was weak, naïve, and worse of all too pure; a boy like him will not last in the mafia. But Tsuna prove him wrong. He save Hayato from the danger had brought himself into, even though Hayato trying to assassinate him.

Hayato saw the kindness radiating from the brunet, his nobility, and innocence. This was the type of person he'd follow, the person he'll offer his life to.

Though Tenth doesn't want to be Tenth, he had offer Hayato friendship. This made Hayato felt overwhelm with joy, no one has offered that to him so unconditionally. He had decided from that point on.

He'll stay by Tenth's side. Forever.

Tenth's life and safety was his priority, so when they fought with Kokoyu, Hayato willingly shield Tsuna from Chikusa's yoyo needles.

And when they fought with the Varia, Hayato throw his life to 'protect Tenth's honor' but Tenth ordered him to forfeit since he might die, and Tenth doesn't want that.

Tenth wants all of his friends to be safe and happy. Of course that means him included.

So he had followed his orders, because Hayato himself wanted to be with them, through thick or thin.

So when he had learned what will happen ten years in the future, Hayato could not take it. How could the future him let Tenth die? Tenth, who had accepted him, care for him, valued him, treasured him, had died and he could do anything about it.

That'll never happen, he'll change the future so that Tenth won't have to die. Nothing, no one will take Tenth away from him, and the famiglia.

After all, Tenth was their sky, the one that understand them the most, that is why he'll understand why they are so protective of him.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

Carnivores are to rule the world, herbivores are carnivores prey.

As the sole carnivores of Namimori, Kyoya Hibari, was the whole town in his control, he could bind it into his liking, since everyone else are herbivores. Or so he thought.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, a typical, weak herbivore, but the herbivore stood up on him, the demon prefect. It didn't end there; there were times when the herbivore would show his fangs, the carnivore that was hiding in that herbivore's skin was showing up. He was an Omnivore, he would never acknowledge a carnivore crowding with herbivores.

When Kyoya fought with the pineapple herbivore, the one he lose because of the damn sakura-sickness that doctor-herbivore gave him, he had lost. The omnivore fought with the pineapple, and won. Kyoya was seriously injured, but nothing hurts more than his pride being step by the pineapple.

More herbivore had come to Namimori, and this time it was an assassination squad. The omnivore attracts a lot of attention than he should. He was given a ring (half) and was told to fight for the other half of the ring. There was also that self-proclaim tutor of his. He, Kyoya Hibari, a carnivore to be tutored by a herbivore, it was an insult not to mention the herbivore (sure he was strong but he was annoying) always manage to run away from him, so he can't bit him to death.

And of course he won the match against the Mosca, and he about to bit the monkey king, but with another turning of event, he wasn't able to. Furthermore, the omnivore and his pack won (he won't admit he was a part of them).

When he was transported ten years in the future, Kyoya had found out he still sticks with the omnivore and his herbivorous pact. Not to mention, the future him had actually respected the omnivore and follow he orders in his own way.

When they fought with the Millefoire, he found out the trust, he never thought, he has for the herbivores. He had been attached with them for too long, giving too much faith on them.

After they returned to the present, Kyoya acknowledge the strength the omnivore, the leadership he shows. All of them did, even though he really isn't vocal about it, he know the omnivore know. After all, he is their sky.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

Nagi was unwanted, she knows that. Both her parents hated her, she doesn't know why, maybe because she's weird, or too quiet, or because she has no friends, she doesn't care, as long as she had her cat, the one she would always visit in the park. But when she hit by a truck after rescuing the cat, she was left in a critical condition. And since her parent doesn't care for her, they refuse to help her (they probably feel revived that she'll die, she was worthless anyway), and left her to die.

When her Mukuro-sama came to her and ask for her help, she willing agrees, at least she'll be useful. And thus, she became Chrome Dokuro, Mukuro's vessel for the ring conflict.

Chrome knows and will understand if they don't trust her, especially after what her Mukuro-sama had done on them, plus they don't know her. But her boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada, accepted her, and allowed her to participate in the battle.

Though they don't know her, they treated her nicely, and always try to befriend with her. Sometimes this scares Chrome, she was use on being alone that she isn't use to the attention they are giving her, and she might do something wrong and they leave her. But fortunately they didn't, and still accept her.

Arriving ten years in the future, where there was no Mukuro-sama to supply her organs, she felt once again alone. But Boss and her co-guardians was there to help her, especially Cloud-man who help her use her Vongola ring, they didn't abandon her despite of being weak and useless she is, they stayed by her side.

At the inheritance test, even though she was so weak that let Deamon Spade control her and endangering everyone important to her, especially the girls, since they were not involve in this mess, and yet they still welcome her in family.

For Chrome, it was Mukuro-sama who gave her another chance to live another life, and boss gave her the family she never had. They cared for her, loved her, cherish her, protect her, valued her, which is why she will do everything to protect the famiglia, not the Vongola famiglia, but just the family that is compose of the friends she treasured.

* * *

next chap will be about the feelings of the remaining guardians.

it will be in 12 hours or so, since I'm pretty much bored today, and I have nothing to do...

can someone out there be my beta? I'd really appreciate it...

Anyway please Review...~~!


	3. Guardians' Resolution B

Chapter 1 B

* * *

Mukuro Rokudo hated the mafia, even though he's the mist guardian of Vongola. He had never forgotten the time when he was with the Estraneo, with all the experiments and all. He still couldn't forgive the mafia, and will do everything to end everything.

And it was the very same reason that made him encounter Tsunayoshi Sawada, a heir who doesn't want to be one, the next heir of Vongola. His original plan was to possess the young heir but was unable to since the boy was a lot stronger than he had expect to be.

Tsunayoshi Sawada holds a lot of potential; Mukuro could see that, which caught Mukuro's interest. When he returned to Vindice Prison, Mukuro thought he would never meet the brunet, but how he was wrong.

He was offered by Iemitsu Sawada, the current head of CEDEF, to be the Mist Guardian of Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada. He agreed only if his subordinate, Ken and Chikusa, were protected from imprisonment. He reasoned he wanted to be closer in the mafia to destroy inside out.

At the Ring Conflict, where Chrome had asked for his help, he appeared. He was planning on surprising Vongola but it seems that Tsuna is able to feel whenever he is near. It was really interesting.

At some point he had lost contact with Chrome, for a few days, not knowing what had happen to her. Then she appear after again, all grown up and a lot more strong, he won't pursue answers from Chrome, he won't force her if she isn't wiling. And Once more, she disappeared.

And as she return once again, she brought along some memories through dreams. He had found out what had her dear Chrome gone through, and the incidents regarding Vongola and the fights.

Mukuro saw Vongola being the ruler he is to be. The leader the he choose to follow in the future, well the future him, that is, because right now he saw the Vongola as a fool that accept everyone even his former enemies, including him and his subordinates and welcome them completely, without hesitation.

A fool that was accepted him despite of what he did to them, a fool that made him feel what it was like to have a family, and a fool that brought him into the family he was slowly accepting and customizing into.

The family that he will protect from harm, as it protect him from the same harm.

The Vongola Famiglia.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

For Ryohei Sasagawa, Tsunayoshi Sawada is like the younger brother he must protect; not only because Tsuna remind him of Kyoko, his sister, but because Tsuna was an extremely good man, he never let anyone precious to him get hurt even though he will suffer.

Tsuna doesn't minding, all the pains and suffering he had gone through, he never got discourage by things that were said to him. Tsuna carry on, not looking back.

He could remember all the times when Tsuna would prioritize other people than himself, Tsuna was a very selfless man, which is the reason he would always get in trouble, not only that but endanger himself in the process. All he could do was watch; obviously he could not take on those monsters.

That what makes Ryohei respect Tsuna, he never backs down, not even when his was pushed back nor when he had to face a huge wall, and he never backs down.

At first Ryohie doesn't understand Tsuna's situation, and often mistaken that they were having a match or spar. He continues to believe this, until theothers went missing and time traveling happened.

When they had face the danger, not knowing what could happen, Ryohei tries to understand, Tsuna was not a bad man, but he endangered Kyoko and the other people, though he knows that Tsuna doesn't want to harm them but had no choice. After all the Tsuna he knows would carry the burden himself than endanger others.

That was when Ryohei understood, when he accept the ring to protect and fight for Tsuna, he had also accept the responsibility that comes with after bearing that ring. There was no turning back, he'll just have to fight for the people he cared for.

Regret?

He regret nothing, meeting Tsuna and everyone else was one of most wonderful thing that had happen to him, they brought him a lot of joyful and painful memories, and the things that had come along their way, the friends they met, the allies they gain, Ryohie was glad he was given the opportunity to a be a part of Vongola.

In the Vongola, they were a family; in Vongola, they support each other; in Vongola, they always value each other despite of being different from each other, it was a place where they are welcome, and a place where they could return to.

And he, Ryohei Sasagawa, love it, from the bottom of his heart.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

No-good Tsuna is Lambo-san's slave, that's what Lambo always says, despite the fact that he have been really attach to the young Don. But since he was born in the mafia, Lambo doesn't easily attach himself to anyone. Especially since, for him, the only person that had accepted him was his mother. Lambo never experience affection from anyone else.

And yet, withTsunayosi Sawada, he felt the same affection from him and his family.

In the Sawada family Lambo felt welcome. Nana Sawada, Maman would often care for him like he was a part of their family, as if he was the little brother in the family.

When I-pin came he acted like a spoiled brat, for he thought he would lose the family that cared for him, the only family. But he didn't, Maman cared for the both of them equally, and then Fuuta arrived, they had a new older brother that will looked after them.

(Lambo was unaware of the Kukuyo incident.)

But the Varia appeared; Lambo thought all of it as a game, not knowing the danger that awaits him. He doesn't mind Tsuna was there, he'll be fine, and he was.

As long as Tsuna was there nothing bad will happen to him, or anyone in the family. Tsuna love all of them, and will do everything for them.

There was the time traveling, Lambo understand only some of it, and knows that they were fighting to protect their future from those people who wants them apart. He faced off some of them while they were on the run, protecting a dear friend (Yuni) of them. He had used the power he had gain from their ancestors. He won't let anyone in his family get hurt. No one. He'll protect them; he was a guardian, in spite of his age, after all.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

They are the guardians of Vongola Decimo, despite of what they say, they are the once that protects the boss from whatever that comes. Though they come next in power, they are still very loyal to their boss.

All of them love the Vongola family, not the Famiglia, just the group of friends that surround them. Even though some of them are not vocal about it, but they are united. For the family they will do anything for the family to stand strong.

For in the family they are accepted for what they are and what they will be. No matter how dysfunctional they are, even though they argue with each other more than the outsiders in the family, they don't mind, they are a family of such kind after all.

Being in the family was great thing for them, they can be who them really are, and still be accepted.

All of this was given to them, after meeting Tsuna, even though some of them didn't have a good start, Tsuna was ever so forgiving and unexceptionally kind and show care for them, that includes those who are their enemies, Tsuna, despite claiming that he will never forgive his them, he would ends up sympathizing and in due course forgave them, almost instantly regards them as his allies.

Tsuna, no matter how he neglect his title as Vongla Decimo, is the boss and they, as the guardians, depicted Tsuna because they are comfortable with his leadership, for they seek decisions from him, and (most of them) follow the dispenses without hesitation. They respect him as their boss and friend and thus acknowledge Tsuna's strength as he continuous to grow in each fight he fought.

Now their boss needs them again, and they are more than willing to help him.

They must train harder, since Tsuna is afraid of himself since he might hurt them, they need to be stronger for him. Stronger enough to protect Tsuna from himself and not burden him with their own weakness.

They won't let the person who save them from the darkness, fall onto the very same darkness that nearly killed them. No. No one going to harm their friend/boss, not even himself.

* * *

'Guardians Resolutions' are finished...:)

It took quite time... I'm runing out of ideas to write about the guardians feelings for their boss...

Oh by the way Mukuro is still in Vendice Prison since this is before the Shimon arc...

i forgot to tell you that... :P


	4. Normal Day is Coming to an End

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Since the guardians decided to train harder to protect their boss (the guardians except Kyoya, he just want to fight strong people so he joined the training), they trained by Bianche, Shamal, Dino, Romario, some of the Arcobaleno (mostly Colonello, Fon, Skull [threatened by Reborn], sometimes Mammon [if really needed, hey his service is extravagant]), hitmen that were hired by Reborn, they just alter from time to time. They also train with Shoichi's and Spanner's inventions (They meet up and became friends again. XD). The Varia train with them too, whenever they have mission near Japan, they usually drop by and fight with them (Reborn counted it as training even though they receive fatal injuries. It also seems that the whole Varia incident was kept secret in the underworld for it may cause another struggle of power. How did they make Xanxus agree, who knows?)

The guardians could understand why Bianche, Shamal, Dino, Romario, some of the Arcobaleno would train them, they were friends, but the Varia? Those guys would nearly kill them at one point, and now those same bastards will train them. Shesh, what luck they have, they can't say no to Reborn since they were the once that wanted the training. It's not likely that Reborn planning on killing them, right? Right?

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

The Varia, after receiving their memories of the future, headed to Japan demanding explanations from the said dream. Tsuna was definitely surprise on how the Varia arrived in his house, he meant when you did something wrong to someone you would usually be awkward to talk or even meet them, but no, the Varia just budged themselves on his house as if it was theirs. Tsuna was sure that the world was ending the day after when the Varia took everything they had explained rather normally, as in as normal people would, and would also leave normally but his tutor offered them to train the guardians, which they accepted saying,

____**Flashback**___ _

"_We can't let weak trash lead the Vongola."_

"_Though you lost to them." Reborn snored._

_They just walked way as if they didn't hear anything._

____**End of Flashback **____

Since the Varia got some business with the Chinese Trade, they come to visit quite often, meaning more training for the guardians and guest to feed (they really took liking to Nana's cooking and often eat at Tsuna's house). Tsuna was fine with it, especially now that his friends are starting to get use with the Varia commanders that usually visit them, particularly Ryohie and Takeshi, so it was great, when they take over the Vongola, which means needed to be more accustomed with them because they will be seeing each other for a long period of time.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

Today Squalo, Bel and Lussuria are training with Takeshi, Hayato and Ryohie. Kyoya is yet to return from his training with Dino after 3 weeks. Chrome is having some mental training from Mukuro through his mind. Lambo on the other hand was enjoying small training with I-pin and Fuuta.

"Voooiii! You're getting slower, you brat."

Squalo shout, as he attack Takeshi his sword once more.

They were training in a water fall in the forest, so they were wet. Not to mention it was déjà vu, as if it was the fight for the Vongola Rain Ring.

"Haha, sorry. Shigure Soen Ryu second form, Rolling Rain" Takeshi lifts waves of water around him, and then ducks, putting his sword protectively in front.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

Hayato and Bel was meters away from the first two, they were on an open field, no obstruction or anything. They were fighting like they want to kill each other. Well, they were technically. Both of them are planning to foul it, trying to make it look like an incident.

"Die, knife bastard! Rocket Bombs!" hayato throw the said bombs at Bel which he cut with his knifes.

"Ushishishi, you are as weak as ever, insolent pleasant." Bel then attack Hayato with his strings, capturing Hayato's right foot, and pulled it.

"You bastard!" Hayato bombed the ground, successfully freeing his foot. "I'll kill you for that!"

"You are welcome to try~" Bel readied his knife for his next attack.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

Ryohei and Lussuria was on rocky part of the mountain having physical close range battle.

***Whoossshh***

Fists collide with each other, which marked the end of the spar.

"You need to work on your left foot, Ryohei. It slows you down. " Lussuria adjust his sunglasses, while pointing his left leg.

"Thanks for the extreme spar work-out, Lussuria." Ryohie went to his bag and took out some towels for his own and Lussuria.

"Seriously Ryohei, what are you guys training for?" Lussuria accept the towel given by Ryohei. "You guys are already strong as you are."

"I just have something important to do." Ryohei look serious for a moment and return back to normal, "It's nothing to the extreme!"

"Alright, let's have 10 minutes break. We have some snacks from your sister~" Lussuria squealed as he opened the basket of their snacks. He thought, _'I won't force answers from you. It must be for your "family". Heh'_

They munched on their snacks, while discussing few things once in a while.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

Deep inside Namimori forest, where trees are a lot higher and bigger, the soil was muddy and slippery (well at least the air was fresher) and if you really look closer you would see shadows of two persons, an infant on top of a rock and a teenage boy flying a few meters above the infant.

Reborn was training Tsuna, from long-range, mid-range, and close-range, with all sorts of weapons. They have been training for twelve hours straight without rest, and Tsuna's stamina was slowly droping.

"How long are you going to hold back, No good-Tsuna?" Reborn continuously shot Tsuna on his weak spot, emphasizing it.

Tsuna dodge the first two but the third once grazed him on the waist. "Urg…" not minding the injury, Tsuna attack Reborn, which he dodged successfully.

"Good, now we will train on the ground," Tsuna landed on the ground, "Sharpen your instincts and read your surroundings."

As Reborn finished talking, Tsuna jump away from where he was standing, ***BOOM*** and the place where he stand explode, _'Land mines.' _Feeling wary of his surroundings, he run away and as he expected the land he step on constantly explode. _'How many are there?'_

Tsuna turn to his right; astonish to see Reborn holding two snipers, "For the finishing," he fired both guns at Tsuna not caring if he kills him.

Unfortunately for him, Tsuna manage to dodge all the bullets and was now charging at Reborn. Clutching his hand, he strikes his fist unto the hitman, which he dodged by jumping. Tsuna had already foreseen this and lunch a kick, which send Reborn flying to the tree meters away from them.

Tsuna let out a sigh, "How was it, Reborn?"

"Not bad, No good-Tsuna." Reborn smirk as he stand up.

"You were going easy on me."

Reborn just shrug, "That will be all today." he motioned something on Tsuna to come closer, which he complied, "Everyone must be heading home too. You go on ahead."

"Okay." There was no use arguing to Reborn so did ad he was told.

As Tsuna head toward the road, he could hear some shouts ahead. Walking further he realized the voices he heard were from his friends, they were arguing about the simplest things again, it was about who was the strongest among them.

"Shut Lawn-head! Your shouts are making me deaf."

"Then stop shouting to the extreme."

"Now, now, let's calm down. Haha"

'It was definitely his friends.' Tsuna walked towards them, because of their discussion _-argument-_ they didn't notice him.

"Hi guys." Tsuna said, they all looked at him, "Are you heading home now?"

"Yes Tenth, they were, but I was waiting for you." Hayato shoved Ryohie out of the way and immediately went to Tsuna's side.

"Th-thank you Goku- I mean Hayato." Still unused to calling his friends by their first name, Tsuna gave a weak smile.

"Where's the Kid?" Takeshi asked, noticing that Reborn was with him.

"Reborn said he have something to do." Tsuna said shrugging, "Let's head back."

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

Reborn look at Tsuna and his friends as they head back towards the town.

"What do you think?" Reborn as the Varia, that was standing behind him.

"They have a lot of potentials; I say they train more often." Lussuria said, as he looked at the teens. "They are still immature though."

"Ushishishi, the prince thinks they are hot-headed, both the Storm and Sun." Bel said, leaning on a tree beside him, "The Rain is much more level headed."

"Vooiii! What are you taking about, that brat is an idiot." Squalo snapped.

Reborn smirk as he saw the Varia argue but lost it when he remembered something, "How are the things over Italy?"

Noticing the seriousness of the Arcobaleno, Squalo answer "Its fine. Everything is normal."

"Ushishishi. Too normal."

"A strong storm is brewing." Reborn said, "How long we have?"

"Not long. 3 to 4 years."

'_You better get ready Tsuna things from now on will get tougher than before.'_

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

Tsuna and his friends are inside the town already, when Tsuna suddenly felt chill crawling in his spine. _'What was that?'_ Tsuna stop walking and examine his environment.

"What is wrong, Tsuna?" Takeshi notice Tsuna's movements.

"Nothing, I just feel something weird." Tsuna said, _'Was it may imagination?'_

"Are feeling cold, Tenth?" Hayato was obviously worried, "Let's hurry up, you idiots. Tenth is not feeling well."

"I'm fine Hayato…" Tsuna said but was not heard because Ryohei and Hayato was already arguing. _'They are not even listening.'_

"Haha… Come on guys." Takeshi tried to stop them, "Let's go already."

Murmuring some curses and protests, all of them head to their respective houses, for them today was a normal day.

* * *

The enemies are coming...

they are OC i tell you...

i like too many bad guys in KHR so i don't want them to fight with Tuna fish...

Review please...


	5. Enemies on the Move

Chapter 3

* * *

**~3 years later~ ~Somewhere in Italy~**

A man seating on a chair was discussing issues regarding their plans with four more people, inside of a luxurious room. The said man, about 6'8 tall, had long blond hair that reaches his shoulder, blue frigid eyes filled with hatred. He is Ernesto Sangue, Sangue Quinto for his Famiglia, of Sangue Famiglia.

Sangue Famiglia had been by Vongola's side for almost a century, but their current boss is a greedy man. He wants all the glory and fame, of course the money, to be his. But Vongola is hindering him from getting what we want, so he decided to destroy Vongola, along with its allies. Ernesto doesn't care if his facing the most powerful Mafia Famiglia, when he wants something he must have it no matter what. It was the every same reason he killed his father, to be closer to Vongola, to find out its weakness and destroy it inside out. As he executed his plan he met people who share the same goal as him.

**Hey, not because you are the strongest Famiglia doesn't mean you don't have enemies, but opposite. Hell even your own headquarters can be filled by those traitors.** (That is what exactly happening!)

The **Vendetta Famiglia** leaded by Salvatore Vendetta, Vendetta Terzo , the head of **Pericolo Famiglia**, Vincent Pericolo, Cacciatore Secondo, Roberto Caccistore, for the **Cacciatore Famiglia**, and the Tenebre Quarto, Borelli Tenebre of the **Tenebre Famiglia** became his 'allies' (they are technically allied, at least until the plan complete accomplished). Regardless of their discordancy, they merged forces to destroy the Vongola once and for all. They have different reasons but the enemy is the same. **('Enemy of my enemy is my friend….' He used that kind of logic.)**

Revenge.

Power.

Money.

Or just for the Fun of it.

It was all the same for them but what they want to gain was different. Ernesto looked at the man beside him, Vendetta Terzo of Vendetta Famiglia. He may look nice and good-looking but his personality was contrary of what he look like. He was a madman, his bloodlust was uncontrollable and his lust for bloodshed was overwhelming.

Salvatore is a handsome young man on his mid-30. He is around 6'9, green eyes with slightly curled blond hair. It was revenge, which made him join the amalgamation. The betrayal of Vongola on his Famiglia on Vongola Terzo's time, which result to his famiglia situation (they were the 3rd strongest famiglia but after Terzo's betrayal they became normal), left a huge scar on his ego. His famiglia is maltreated by other famiglia since they were weak, and could only take it as a child, but now it was different, he have a chance to destroy the famiglia that cause his famiglia's suffering. That why he will destroy Vongola, even if he die, he doesn't care, it was **madness** alright, but who cares, he get what he wants. **(He was that insane!) **

Vicent was bulky man, 7 feet tall, face full of scars. His straight black hair that cut by his ear with his bangs cover his left eye concealing his eye-patch (he lost his eye long ago in a battle) though his right was colored dark brown-almost black. His image completely squawks his title as a mafia boss.

When the plan succeeds, Ernesto was sure the person he will fight for the top place was Vincent. After all he was gluttonous man.

For Vincent it is for the power, he is rank 5th in terms of numbers and power, but greedy as he is, he wants more. Vincent, being one of the top five, has always been surrounded by **'discusting'** people (his words not mine) and it irk him knowing what those people want. Money, fame, or worse to ask from him, protection. All Mafioso are the same, but not him, he will do everything to rise to the top, even that means sharing the throne temporarily, he get rid of those pest after Vongola falls in ruins. The throne was his. NO ONE WILL TAKE IT FROM HIM!

Ernesto look at the two remaining people at the room, Cacciatore Secondo and Borelli Tenebre, unlikely from the first two who have massive reason to destroy Vongola, these two has none, they just do it for the money and trill they will receive from this. Maybe fame as well. But it doesn't matter, as long as they are useful, they could be used.

Roberto was once a merchant, he never wanted to be in the mafia, he only cared for money, and for money alone (great another Mammon, great...). He was on this for this was his ride to the top, he had calculated all posibilities of this plan and saw no harm on it for him. It was true, Vongola was indeed weak and the heir was too young not to mention weak. So he decided to switch sides, there was no other choice for them, he will make sure Vongola will fall because if not, they will be in big trouble for breaking an omerta from Vongola. Though there was nothing to worry they only need to kill the heir first then the old man follows, everything will fall on their plan from that point on.

Borelli was different, he have no grudge on Vongola or what so ever but he doesn't like them either, they had allience for the sake of their people lives. You could say he's nuetral, but right now, as the way he sees it, the Vongola is getting weaker and weaker, it was a fact. It was time for a new generation to take up the mantle but since the next generation of Vongola was not ready, he won't just sit there and act as if he can't do anything. He won't wait until the Vongola fall in the leadership of the next heir, and lose what he currently have, no matter how the Ninth defend that brat, it won't change the fact that he is incapable. He won't suffer because the Ninth choose the wrong heir. It was time for a revolution. And he will make it happen.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

Silence took over the room, their discussion was over. The decision was made, Ernesto look at them,

"We'll attack all of Vongola main headquarters and their allies in two weeks' time."

* * *

Yup... that's all the main enemies... :P

it was hard making them...

Thank you for the reviews...

Kaze-07 , VoiceoftheWolf135, Clams-and-Rainbows ...thanks for the advise and for pointing out my mistakes... I'll try harder on the next chapter...

As for the beta-reader, i don't know anyone who could. Someone please volunteer.

Please Review...

Next is Tsuna and co. in 3 years time.

Please Review...


	6. Few Days Left

Chapter 4

**~3 years later~ **

After many trials, training, and battles Tsuna and his friends became the persons worthy of their respective titles.

In the span of three years, the group had grown with each other's company, despite of what someone say **(Kyoya-kun~!)**.

They were now in high school and since they decided to study on the same school so they could have more time together, they attended high school at Namimori High for the sake of Kyoya Hibari **(he still love Namimori and won't leave it. And if ask, how he got the money to build the school, go ask him yourself)**. Ryohie, and Kyoya are third years, Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, and Chrome **(A/N: since she skip a year)** are now second years, together with Haru and Kyoko. All of them had been sticking with each other **(except for Kyoya-kun again~!)**, much to their fangirls' and fanboys' displeasures. They were rarely seen without each other's company.

There were times when some of them **(mainly Chrome and Tsuna)** are bullied, because they are friends with the most popular people in school **(Takeshi, Hayato, Kyoko)**, and let's just say they visit hell on that every day. They won't tolerate any malicious deed on their family member, but they know their limit. Of course they can't just use their full strength when they were only facing high schoolers who think they're better than everyone else.

And since now they were in the middle of the school year, most students are busy studying for the mid-term exam, well the model students but for those who doesn't care and they don't just hang out with their friends or playing video games.

But for our dear brunet and his friends, it was time of the month when they are actually doing mountains of paper works **(which they were supposed to get used to and be familiarized with the since they will be working like that for the rest of their lives)** for the Ninth, since he's too old. Reborn explained, but not before making them feel remorse for requesting a selfish request of finishing high school before becoming full time Mafioso.

So here is Tsuna and co. is in the mansion inside Namimori Forest, which is also their Headquarter.

The mansion was a gift of Iemitsu to Tsuna and Nana. Since Tsuna will become the Vongola Decimo, they need a place to keep all the not-combat members of the family in a safe place and when Iemitsu retires he decided to stay in Japan where he met his darling Nana. It was the first time Tsuna thank his idiot-of-a-father for using his head and bought something useful. Not to mention clever, the mansion was deep inside Namimori Forest, so it's well hidden from the view of the Namimori residents, so it was a prefect hiding spot.

Now back to our favorite group. They were doing their paper works in Tsuna's office **(since they were bunch of frenzy and vicious men whose purpose in life is to abolish things as many as they can, not knowing the hording large amounts of paperwork they will receive)** that was reaching the ceilings. Not to mention Reborn is guarding them, escaping seems to be impossible. They had not left the mansion and had been working twelve hour straight without eating or even a small break. That also mean they had not study for their exams which will happen the day after.

"Kid, can't we take a little break? My arms are dying." Takeshi whined at Reborn, who was sitting far across the round table where all of them are working.

**_'TAKESHI, YOU IDIOT!'_** the others scream in their mind.

"Oh, you looks like enjoying working quite a lot, don't worry I'll let you next month's paperwork too." Reborn grinned as he heard the groans from the people in the room.

"But Reborn… dinner." Tsuna quietly said not wanting to have more work to do.

"Don't worry, No-good Tsuna. I'll order the maids to deliver your food." Reborn said, "I'm not sadistic enough to let you starve to death."

_'But sadistic enough to make me join the mafia.'_ Tsuna thought.

"Hurry up and finish those works." Reborn growled since all of them stop working.

"Yes Reborn/Reborn-san/Kid" the group chorused.

If you're wondering where Kyoya was, he was in the room, far across everyone else. He was silently doing his paperwork without complain since the Baby told him they'll fight if he finished this.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

**At school**

**~Ding~Dong~Ding~Dong~**

"Ah, finally the exams are finish," Takeshi said folding his arms in his desk and laid his head there, "Never thought I'd make it alive. Haha"

"Who's fault do you think it is that our work double, you idiot?!" the Italian bomber shouted, and was about to hit the Takeshi. Since they were seatmates, he can easily hit him.

"Haha, sorry. But I was serious, my arms were really about to die." Takeshi said cheerfully that only added to Hayato's anger.

"That doesn't mean you can just voice whatever you want, think of the situation, you baseball freak?!" Hayato was beginning to lose his patience. '_The idiot doesn't understand anything at all.' _Hayato thought. "You know-"

"Now, now. Calm down, you'll get a face full of wrinkles if you continue being like that." Takeshi said still smiling with a face lace of innocence. "Hmm."

"That's enough, I can't sleep." Tsuna was already dozing, eyes half open, and arms and head in the desk. "Please lower your voice." He mumbled. He was really tired, damn it.

"Mmm….mmm…."

Silence

"Haha, Tsuna's already asleep." Takeshi said, looking at the brunet.

"Of course, he has been working up until 2 am this morning." Hayato praise Tsuna while inwardly grumbling to himself for being useless.

"You were also working." Takeshi said. "Why don't you sleep for a bit? We still have an hour and a half before the school closes."

"I usually pull out all-nighters, I'll be fine." Sitting back in his chair, they waited for Tsuna to wake up.

A few moments later, the door open, revealing Chrome, Haru and Kyoko. The girls were surprise the boys were there, they thought they have gone home ahead.

"Ha-hi, why are you guys still here-desu?" Haru asked, walking towards them, Kyoko and Chrome trailing behind her.

The two boys (Hayato and Takeshi) pointed the sleeping Tsuna, and the girls made an 'oh' face.

"Shouldn't you head home? The school is about to close in 20 minutes." Kyoko looked in her watch to check, "Yup, in exactly 23 minutes."

"Um… we should wake up Boss or carry him." Chrome suggested, "Or we'll become **_his_** training partner" she was talking about a certain prefect that will use these fault as an excuse to sustain his bloodlust.

"Ah, we better get going. No one can control that monster than Tenth." Hayato went up to Tsuna and wake him up.

"Haha. That's right, less casualties the better, right?" Takeshi went to gather his stuff as well as Tsuna and Hayato.

"Tenth. Tenth. Please wake up; it's time to go home."

Tsuna mumble non-understandable words and slowly open his eyes revealing those chocolate colored eyes. "Huh?" He looked at his surrounding, "Everyone, you're still here."

"We were waiting for you, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said.

"Aa, sorry, I fell asleep." Tsuna stood up, and was about to fix his things, only to find out that Takeshi already did it for him. Reaching out to get his things from Takeshi, he mumbles a small 'Thank you'.

They head out of the building, chatting about many ridiculous things along the way. As they made out of the building, they encountered Ryohie who was heading home as he just finished training the newly acquired members of the boxing club. How? Who know how?

"It's you guys to the EXTREME!"

"Shut up, Lawn-head!"

"Maa, maa, calm down."

But as they reach the gate, Kyoya entered the school ground, apparently he just finish his regular patrol, the evidence was the blood stain tonfas he was clutching on, and most probably it happened nearby.

"Why are you still here, Omnivore?" Kyoya, obviously, did not acknowledge the presence of the persons present. "Are you disrupting the peace?"

"No, Kyoya. I just fell asleep and they waited for me." Tsuna said looking at the raven lad, "and beside I was told school closes by 6:30, that's 10 minutes to go."

"Hn." Kyoya walked past them, and head to the school building.

But before he was out of hearing range, Tsuna called out,

"Don't over work yourself, okay?"

Kyoya continue to walk as if not hearing anything. Understanding the cloud guardian's aloofness, they continue to walk towards their respective house.

"Waa, the exam was tough-desu," Haru whined, "How did you guys do?"

"Heh, it wasn't so bad for me." Kyoko said giving a thumbs up. "But I heard Reborn-chan made you work so you weren't able to study."

"Ah… yeah, but I think I did fine with the exam." Chrome said, and looked at the boys behind them, "But I don't think Boss and Ame-san is fine."

"Looks like Tsuna and I are taking retakes." Takeshi said joyfully, clearly not thinking of the future. (As if you still have future with your studies, you'll be Mafioso, dammit!) "Let's do our best, Tsuna."

"Takeshi, that means we'll get punishment from Reborn." Tsuna sighed, other than fighting most of his friends' common senses are antitheses of normal.

"Haha. We're having another training session with the Kid, right?" Takeshi already began talking about how it would go, the excitement he feel, so on and so on.

"Don't worry, Tenth. I'll blow up all teachers that will fail you. I assure you I won't fail." Hayato assured Tsuna.

_'Though, I don't need that kind of assurance.' _Tsuna said in his head.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. Extreme men don't need education, all they need is their fist and resolve, and off they do." Ryohei reassured Tsuna, while doing shadow training.

"Turf-head stop spurting nonsense! Tenth's obviously not a muscle-head like you! So don't give him idiotic advices!" Hayato shouted at Ryohie, "You might even infect him with your idiotic disease!"

"What disease, Octopus-head?!"

"Now, now, are you guys going to fight?" Takeshi joined the conversation, smiling as usual.

Few steps away from the boys were the girls, looking at the childish behavior of the boys.

"Ha-hi, boys will always be boys." Haru said as they watch the verbal fight between the three boys.

"Yeah" Kyoko and Chrome agreed.

Tsuna was only listening at their conversation -**_argument_**- but said nothing.

_'They really don't show how much they have grown, because they don't want to gain more attention but wanted to be notice, they're really childish.'_ Tsuna giggled lightly.

The others turn to where they heard the laugh, and surprise to see Tsuna giggling at them.

"Wha-" Takeshi was about to ask Tsuna, but was cut off.

"You guys are so childish." Tsuna said looking at them and smile, "I hope we stay like this forever."

"Tsuna-kun is really funny." Kyoko said, "Our future is tied together."

"For Haru forever is with Tsuna-san-desu."

"Of course we will, boss. We're a family for eternity."

"Haha We'll be together forever."

"Tenth, I'll follow you even in our next life."

"We extremely stick together."

Tsuna flash them a huge smile, "Thank you. Let's head home now, it's really late."

"That's because Gokudera-san is fighting with everyone-desu." Haru said, while pointing at Hayato.

"You stupid woman," Hayato growled at Haru.

Thus, another fight broke out, this time it was Hayato vs Haru, with Kyoko and Takeshi mediating between them, while Ryohei encouraging them. Chrome and Tsuna exchange looks before bursting into silent laughs.

_'I hope things go well even just for a short while.'_ Looking at his friends that were clearly enjoying themselves, Tsuna thought, _'I want them to enjoy their life to the fullest before they completely entered the underworld.'_

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

**Italy**

In the mansion in the outer skirt of the city, there were men sitting in a round table discussing some serious matter.

"The Vongola is currently weak and vulnerable. Ninth is old and weak, and his heir is too young."

"We can easily attack them, they're too weak right now. The only problem is their allies."

"That can't be help, they've been around for a long time, it's not impossible for them to have many subordinates and allies, despite of their current incapability."

"Well, 400 years was enough, it's about time we end their reign in the underground."

"We also need to kill the next heir."

"What is the Vongola thinking giving the mantle to some teenager who is probably weak?"

"How about we attack all the HQ and their allies at the same time, and kill the heir before Night, since we can't be sure the brat might be well guarded?" All head turned to the man who spoke, he sat at the far-edge center of the table, next to the one who officiated the meeting.

"Gentlemen, whose is in favor of the said plans?" the man who officiated the meeting, as he rise is hand, clearly liking the idea. The other men thought about it, and raise their hand, "So we have decided, we'll attack all of Vongola main headquarters and their allies." He paused as he stared at the wine glass before shattering it into pieces. "And end the blood line of those Vongola."

_'You shall meet your end soon Vongola and those who join you shall disappear, along with your sins.'_

* * *

This is the counter part of the 'Enemies on the Move', it's Tsuna and friend's side in three years time...

Sorry for the late update...

I'll update two chapters today/tonight as an apology...

Please Review...


	7. Battle Start

**Chapter 5**

**~JAPAN**

A new day has come, typical enough.

Hayato and Takeshi meet up in front of the house, waiting for Tsuna. While the two bicker on whatever things that Takeshi said that irritated Hayato, the front door open. Tsuna was in a haste, he had work overnight again.

"Good morning Tenth." Hayato greeted Tsuna, as he gave Tsuna a 90 degree bow.

"Morning, Tsuna." Takeshi greeted Tsuna casually and waved at him, angering Hayato.

"Can't you be more respectful to the Tenth." Hayato smack Takeshi's stomach.

"Ugh… Calm down Hayato." Takeshi tried to calm Takeshi.

"Who told you to call me by my name?!" Hayato about to lunch another jab on Takeshi's stomach.

"Good morning, Hayato, Takeshi." Tsuna chose to ignore the punches Hayato give Takeshi and signal them to stop. "Let's go to school."

The trio went to school, along the way they meet up with some of their friends; Chrome (who lives by herself in a house near Tsuna, paid by Reborn of course), then by Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru and Hana (the only civilian in their group). By the time they reach the school Kyoya was already there, disciplining all students that are breaking the rules.

Giving a slight bow at Kyoya, Tsuna and the group head to their classroom, except for Ryohei who was a third year. At their classroom they head towards their seats which are somewhat close to each other.

"Another day at school, huh~"

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

**~ITALY**

Standing in front of millions Mafioso, stands Ernesto, and the other bosses that joined the plan.

"Prepare all men, will attack by 3 in the morning tomorrow." Ernesto prepared himself in the battle, "Everyone, especially those in Japan. Hurry and kill the heir as soon as possible."

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

**~TSUNA AND CO.**

"Today was great, wasn't it?" Takeshi asked as they walk home. All of them, meaning Tsuna, Hayato, Chrome, Kyoko, Haru, Ryohei, and himself, was talking about the events that had happen that day.

"Tch. If you call, being chased by that bastard (Kyoya) around the school twice, great, then it might have been?!" Hayato was angry at baseball freak, all those troubles was his fault if he had stop acting like an idiot and answered Kyoya normally (even though they weren't normal from the start but okay they think they're normal, mafia style.) it won't have happen.

"Yeah, that work out was EXTREME, he should do it every day TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei pushed his arms upward and turn to Tsuna, "It was EXTREME, right Tsuna?!"

"Don't drag Tenth on your level, turf-head!"

Tsuna watch his friends, everything was normal. But he can't shake off the feeling that something bad will happen.

Chrome notice the distress look on her boss.

"What's wrong, Boss?"

Upon hearing Chrome, everyone look at Tsuna.

_'*sigh* There is no choice but to tell them.' _Tsuna thought, looking at them.

"I have a bad feeling, please be careful tomorrow. Something bad might happen." Tsuna receive confused looks from everyone, "Just be on guard."

Everyone nod, "Sure."

But that didn't stop Tsuna's worry for tomorrow.

Tsuna with his friends/family walked together until they reached the point where all of them part.

_'We'll be fine, they are strong enough to protect themselves and those important to them,' _Tsuna entered his house._ 'I still can't shake off this anxiousness.'_

Deciding to discuss this matter to Reborn, Tsuna entered his room where Reborn is.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

**~ITALY**

Men were running on the corridors, pacing back and forth, as if they were racing against time.

Orders were given and the plan will execute in three hours.

Snipers were at position, assassins and hitmen stands in the front line, with their weapons and guns, ready to take down their enemies.

Roberto and Borelli were in charge of the allies. They are heading for the Varia HQ; they need to prevent them from helping Vongola.

While Ernesto, Salvatore, Vincent, were with their men, heading to their assigned locations, the Vongola HQ.

_ 'Vongola will fall today, and everyone that will interferes die,' _Ernesto lead them, '_the ultimate power shall be mine.'_

Ernesto knows, the two men with him think of the same, but who cares they will take down Vongola.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

At Tsuna's house, the kids were getting ready for school, except Tsuna, who was currently rolling on his bed, trying to ease his head ache.

"Rolling over there won't help you headaches you know." Reborn, Tsuna's _beloved_ tutor, said while drinking his espresso.

Tsuna stop rolling and look up to his tutor, "I already told you my problem," giving his tutor a weak glare (duh, he want to live longer…), "And you won't answer me. Or at least give me opinion."

"You'll be the boss, whatever you do it's your decision, and your guardians will only follow." Reborn took another sip before continuing, "Whatever happens today, it will be an experience."

Tsuna thought of what Reborn said. Sure he had accept the fact that he will be a boss in due time. But to decide for other people's lives, is something Tsuna can't do. Before he could think further Reborn cut him off.

"And that's not the only reason why I won't help you." That caught Tsuna's attention. "The Arcobaleno are called for a meeting."

Noticing Reborn's tone as he speaks, Tsuna knows it was about their curse and how much that meant to Reborn.

Smiling to himself, "I get it, I'll deal with it myself then."

"Yup, that's how a boss must be," Reborn walked out of the room; "I'll leave after you, so **hurry up and prepare.**"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Tsuna might not look frighten by the voice but by staying with his tutor he knows that tune promise a thousand fold pains.

Getting up, Tsuna prepared for school. Even though there was a part of him, which tells him not to.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

**~ITALY VONGOLA HQ**

**Bang~Bang~Bang~Bang~Bang~Bang~Bang~Bang~Bang~Bang~Bang~Bang~Bang~Bang~Bang~Bang~Bang~Bang~Bang~Bang~**

Blood splatter on the floors, walls, some at the ceiling of the mansion. It was everywhere. Dead men, women were on the floor.

Men from Vongola are preventing enemies from reaching the Ninth's room, while leading non-combat people in a safer place.

Some men had already died, and some survivors are calling their allies, but none of them is picking up.

Realizing their situation, Coyote Nougat, the Ninth right hand man and storm guardian, announced 'red alert' and order all men to ready for the combat. He knows this day will come. He knows traitors will show up one day when they least expect but this was unimaginable. This was an ambush with a resolve 'to kill them all'.

_'Those traitors finally revealed themselves,' _Nougat thought, _'but who are they? How many? Can we take them all?'_

A huge explosion echoed in the whole place. Recognizing the sound came near Ninth's room, Nougat rushed to the said room, meeting Ganauche III and Schnitten Brabanters along the way, hoping nothing bad had happen to the Ninth.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

**~ITALY CAVALLONE HQ**

The situation is the same, guns firing everywhere, dead bodies lying everywhere. A bloody massacre

Romario run to his Boss' room, knowing he was sleeping. "Boss, we are under attacked." Romario notice the broken window and run to Dino, who was sitting on the floor, holding his stomach. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Romario. What about everyone?" Dino tried to stand, but couldn't so Romario assisted him.

Noticing that his boss was still waiting for an answer, "We already lost less than 2,000 men, and the situation is getting worse. But we need to check you wound."

Romario guide his boss to the control room where non-combat or the injured members of the family are. He called for the medic.

"What happened boss?" the medic immediately tend Dino's wound.

"I heard guns firing so I check it out. But when I went pass the window, bullets rain on me. I manage to dodge most of them, but I was still hit. Other than that, what is the situation?"

"We attack from all directions, we are surrounded. None of our allies seems to be responding. Even Vongola." Ivan reported, "Our numbers are slowly decreasing as well"

"Meaning they are on the same situation as us." Dino conclude, "What about CEDEF?" Remembering Iemitsu, Dino remembered his little brother, "Tsuna. What happen to Tsuna?"

"It reported that the CEDEF head quarter was bomb and in ruins, but I think the people there are only trap. So they should be fine." Ivan paused, "About Vongola Decimo and his guardians we have no communication to them as of the moment."

Deciding it wasn't time for him to worry about Tsuna, since Rsuna was strong, Dino all patched up, he stood, despite the pain, "Prepare all available men, we'll counter them."

Romario and Ivan look at their boss, "Yes, boss."

_'Tsuna be careful.'_

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

**~GIGLIO NERO HQ**

Their boss, Aria, left for an Arcobaleno meeting, leaving Gamma to take care of the family. Everything was going well until they heard gun shots from outside. Gamma rush to Uni's room making sure she wasn't hurt. Uni was just 6 after all.

Upon reaching Uni's room, Gamma quickly check is Uni was safe. Seeing she was, Gamma took Uni in his arms and led her to a safe room.

Gamma went to the front, and saw Tazaru and Ape bleeding, run towards them, "What happened?"

"We are under attack, from both north and west wing." Tazaru was holding his right arm, which was bleeding furiously. "They are too many."

"Damn." Gamma cursed, "hurry and patch up. We need to fight for the Princess."

Tazaru and Ape quickly left to get patch up.

_'Shit, who are they? Why now?' _Gamma thought, _'Boss is not here, not to mention Princess is here.'_

Gamma was ready to fight, protecting the Arcobaleno Princess was his priority, he also need to protect the famigia since he was in charge of the famiglia. He must fulfill his boss wishes.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

**~JAPAN NAMIMORI HIGHSCHOOL**

The guardians were worried, it was 1st period already ended but Tsuna still wasn't arrived. The more second pass the more anxious they get.

**~STTRRREEEECCCCCHHHHHH**

Six huge track carrying men with guns park at the front gate, they were about 5000 men combined. Of course the whole school freak out, they were carrying guns for god's sake. Those persons are definitely not there tour.

The guardians had a bad feeling about it and slowly they leave the room quietly, except for Chrome (who decided to protect Kyoko and Haru just in case). Just as they were far from the classroom a huge explosion was heard from the back part of the school. They concluded that the enemies are trying to surround them, and they also conclude by the sound of the explosion, the enemies encountered the Head of the Disciplinary Committee, Kyoya Hibari.

'This is bad, if the students got involve, it will be harder to move.' Hayato thought, as he and Takeshi run to the Boxing Club room, where Ryohei was.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

Kyoya just finish patrolling around Namimori and decided to head back to the school, but as he approach the gate at the back of the school, he saw trashes idling in front of his school not to mention they were armed with fire-arms.

"Herbivores, what are you doing here?"

The men turn to him, "You should just leave brat, you don't stand a chance against us." A man answered, as they start to head towards the school.

Feeling insulted, Kyoya attacked the man who answered him, "What did you called me, herbivore?" He was called a 'brat', he wasn't letting it pass. "I'll bite you all to death."

Kyoya slip into his fighting stunt, his Vongola Ring glitter in the sunlight. The men realized who Kyoya was, and attack him.

**The Cloud Guardian of Vongola Decimo**

"Get him!"

Kyoya decided to enjoy the battle for a while, thus playing around those men.

_'Hn, Omnivore isn't here anyway.' _Kyoya thought as he sent another man flying into the gate (destroying it along the way).

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

Hayato and Takeshi reached the Boxing Club, and currently discussing the plans with Ryohei. (They won't fight until the whole thing settle down) They were squatting on the floor, trying not to be seen.

"Kyoya-sempai is fighting on the back side," Takeshi said.

"We must extremely help him." Ryohei suggest.

"No. The enemies from the front hasn't move," Hayato look at the window, "But the east and west are already moving."

"At this rate, they will reach the students," Takeshi said,

"They already did."

"What should we do?"

"I'm going to where Kyoko is." Ryohei said.

"Chrome had that covered; she will protect them and the students. We need to deal with the enemies from east and west. Since I'm mid-range, I'm going alone. You two pair up." Hayato decided, standing up, he head outside. "And make sure you do it as quiet as possible."

"What about the front?" the other two followed Hayato's example and head out.

Hayato gave them a look that says _Are-you-stupid?_, "Tenth will come from the front, he always does." Hayato answered plainly, "I'll take the west. You guys head east." And he left.

"Haha, Hayato really knows Tsuna." Takeshi gesture Ryohei to follow him.

As they were far away from Hayato, Takeshi turned to Ryohei, "What was the plan again, sempai?"

"I **extremely** forgot!" They look at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Let's just do it our way."

They continue to walk as they encounter some enemies and took them down.

"More incomings." As more men rush toward them, attacking them with weapons of different varieties.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

Chrome decided to be left in the classroom with the girls so she could protect them. And not long after the guardians left, men entered their classroom and telling them to head towards the Gymnasium. Chrome decided to go along her civilian act, and protect all students.

When they reach the Gymnasium, the other years and classes where already there, even the members of the Disciplinary Committee. Most of the girls are crying, but they were silence by the armed-men, so they let out silent sobs. The boys, on the other hand, were quietly sitting on the floor praying for their lives. But Chrome neglect what they are doing, everyone was safe. That what matters, and since none of them weren't hurt they would probably use them as bargain chip, to make boss surrender.

Chrome caught the looks that Kyoko, Haru and Tetsuya Kusakabe was sending her, which read '_are-you-going-to-fight?'_

Shaking her head lightly, Chrome signaled them as 'no', _'I'll wait for the right time. The others can take care of the others. Beside Boss is coming.'_

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

Tsuna reached school and was surprised at what await him.

Seriously, he had expected Kyoya would welcome him, with tonfas on his hands.

Or some other Disciplinary Members, that will beat him up.

Not this!

Huge tracks park on the road and men surrounding the ground, and the worst part they were in front of his school. Tsuna was sure it was about 5 thousands or so Mafioso standing with their weapons out ready to attack anyone, even witnesses.

And that _blessed_ person was him.

They finally notice him and attack him.

"What is wrong with my life?" Punching a man's face, Tsuna decided to fight back.

There was no other way anyway.

He has something important to protect.

Just for today.

Just for today he will let the mask shatter and the Mafioso inside him out.

"I was going to school because my Spartan of tutor said so; I was ready for classes as well, even though I'm late. But what I found is Mafioso loitering around the school."

* * *

Haha... first two weeks of class sucks...

There 2 chapters for today...

thanks for the review... and please review some more...

Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!


	8. Decimo

Chapter 6

"I was going to school because my Spartan of tutor said so; I was ready for classes, even though I'm late. But what I found is Mafioso loitering around the school."

'_So this is why my intuition was working off. Though I didn't expect this, I __**absolutely**__ didn't expect this numbers.'_ Tsuna sighs, as he punched another man's stomach. The fight was going on for 20 minutes and they were still around 4000 Mafioso. Frankly, Tsuna san take all of them in less than an hour but he was suffering from continuous headaches that had started in the morning (probably his intuition) and which is why he _planned_ not to attend class in the morning. Planned. Because of a certain Spartan tutor, Tsuna was force to attend school, even it was 10 a.m. And here he is fighting Mafioso that was blocking his way.

"Hibari must be fighting somewhere, enjoying himself." Tsuna never enjoyed fighting, but as the last eligible heir of Vongola Famiglia, the strongest, most influential, and bloodiest history of mafia, which practically own 25% of the world (that means they have strong influence around the globe XD), Tsuna was no other choice but to fight. This is why he uses a fake façade to hide his real personality. They know him as No-good Tsuna but knowing that beneath that façade lays the Vongola Decimo of the Vongola Mafia Famiglia.

"Could someone tell me what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked rather annoyed. Well who could blame him? He _could_ have been enjoying the peace and quiet away from this Mafia business until next year.

Remembering that Reborn was on an Arcobaleno meeting, so he has to take care of this before Reborn return. Or his Spartan tutor would torture him for not doing his job. The horror …*Shiver**Shiver*

"Hey, I asked you?" Tsuna asked the man who he thought the leader of this squad. The man was bald and was surrounded by some men while the others attacked.

"I don't have time for you, trash. We're looking for the Vongola brats." The man sneered, at the brunet. "Get him!"

More men attack Tsuna and tried to corner or hold him. But Tsuna would always break out from their hold and would counter all attacks. Wanting to finish the fight quickly, he decided to be a little bit serious, he move forward to attack, hitting those men he bypass by their necks, stomachs, hands, legs or any parts to prevent them from getting up and get in his way again.

After all he had been through, Tsuna still refuse to kill and if he was given an option, it would be the last.

Back to the fight, it was just a repeating cycle, when a man who attacked fall, another man would attack him. It was restless, not to mention tiresome, but after surviving Reborn hellish training this becomes nothing.

He punched two more men and remembered one of those training.

**__Flashback__**

_"Thousands men are nothing. You will be the Tenth Vongola Boss, a lot of Mafioso, assassins even yakuza and gangsters will be after you. For that I'll prepare you for that. You'll destroy these dummies while being target by five hundred snipers with an interval of 5 seconds, not to mention they're motion censored. We'll add fifty by day. I'll go easy on you since this is the first." Reborn said with a sickening innocent smile on his face._

_"Are you planning to kill me, Reborn?" Tsuna asked, "and plus fifty a day!"_

_"Stop complaining. I'll raise it a hundred a day."_

_"What!?"_

_"Start now or it'll be 2 hundred."_

_Tsuna dragged his body toward the field hoping he would survive._

**__End of Flashback__**

He snap out of his reminiscing of his training went he heard explosion from the courtyard near the baseball field and was followed by some shout of pain.

_'Probably Hayato.'_ Tsuna let a light chuckle from his mouth, in very light but his opponents heard him. _'They most probably pissed him off. Maybe I should calm him down or look for the students? Well… Hayato and the others can take care of themselves but the students can't and might even get hurt. I better fix this; this was __**partially**__ my fault, after all. =_=''_

By 'partly' he meant 'mostly'. They probably came here looking for _him_, the **Vongola heir**.

"What are you laughing about?!" The man beside their leader shouted, not liking the part they were laugh at.

"It was nothing really but," Tsuna walked towards the remaining men that were standing, "I needed you out of this place. And you wouldn't like it when I get piss."

The Mafioso could see the difference between them and wanted to back out, they saw how he took care of their comrades and was slight afraid of what the brunet was truly capable of, but for some reason, their pride, they didn't surrender. Instead they raise their guns and pointed it towards the brunet. They need to capture the Vongola heir that was an order.

"The kind of Mafioso you are is really annoying." Tsuna attack, not minding all the guns pointed at him.

He took down all of the men that attack him and dodge the bullets at the same time. He focused on the leader of the opposing team, he was contacting someone. _'Probably his boss or higher ups.' _he decided to ignore it, thinking they are calling for back-up or reporting.

"What?!" "Capture him" "Don't let him near the commander."

The Mafioso attacked him but none of them land a hit. _'The students might be in trouble.'_ He observed his surroundings. He understands the current situation. The silence and the emptiness of the school were disturbing. It won't take a genius to find out that all students were l held as hostage somewhere in the buildings and is currently threatening for information. '_Who knows what methods there using? They were the mafia, some yakuza and obviously they aren't going to just ask and let them after they said 'I don't know'. They apparently just arrive since they're still in school not the neighborhood.'_

"I don't care on what you need or whatever your plan is," he said through his teeth, preventing himself from attacking the other man. "But if you touch a single student here, you'll die."

"You don't even know where they are?" their leader smirked, "For all you know their dead."

Tsuna's extensive patience snapped, who were they think they are to threaten him. HIM. He was the student of Reborn, the strongest Arcobaleno, and was chosen**_-forced -_** to be the Vongola Decimo. Tsuna attack the remaining men and never stop until there where about ten left.

"You shouldn't have come," Tsuna look at them under his bangs, "Not when you don't know your enemies."

Tsuna slowly strode toward the so-called-commander, some men attacked him. But Tsuna disputed their attacked and hit their pressure points to make them unconscious. The leader was all that left, he was trembling in fear.

"Y-you p-punk, w-wh-what do you w-want? M-money? You can join us if you w-want." The man crawled backwards, away from Tsuna. But Tsuna continue to paced towards him, "W-we a-are powerful, you can get whatever you want. So what about it? A-are yo-"

"I don't give a damn what you can give." Tsuna said in a voice full of venom. He kicked the man in the stomach, sending him some meters away (probably with few broken ribs…). The man was already unconscious before he hit the ground, Tsuna walked pass the body, heading to where he thinks the students are, but before he left he said, "And another thing, know who you are messing around with."

Tsuna release a sigh, _'Those Mafioso are annoying', _shaking his head a bit. Tsuna wonder why he suddenly snapped moments ago. Is his patience shortening? He doesn't know.

Thinking on a few things that would calm him down, but his thoughts rather returned during the fight. They came here not knowing their target, while he stood in front of them.

Fools…

He was **Vongola Decimo**.

Their target.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

At Gymnasium, where all the students and faculty was held captive, a man sitting on his little version of a throne could be seen. He was giving orders to his men, but one phone call interrupted him. Not knowing that phone call would greatly affect their mission.

On the other hand, the students and faculties were trembling in fear. Some were wishing for the first time in their life that Hibari would come and bite this people to death. Others were praying this wouldn't end up in a huge mess. Hearing the phone call couldn't help but think that the man's boss had corrected him. That this was some kind of mistake.

But when loud shout was heard, "WHAT?!"

They begin praying that no one had anger that man. And hope they make it out alive.

All except Chrome, this was what she waiting for. She knows all the other guardians were already fighting somewhere. It was her time now.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

This place was full of their memories. This was the only place where they fight meet. Even though there were some people they don't like in this school for they bully their dear boss, they need to protect this place.

This place is boss' haven.

The only place he could be No-good Tsuna.

It is also the place for them, where they can be free from their pasts and their future.

No one will take their sanctuary away.

They won't be forgiven.

They will pay.

* * *

A/N: the title was nothing to do with the story =_=

I hit my head on the wall the moment i realized it was weekend...

I need some opinions regarding my story, if you have some please PM me..

thank you for the reviews and those who read me story.

Please review...


	9. Now what?

Chapter 7

Chrome was patiently waiting for any distraction his co-guardians or boss might make to divert the attention from them.

"WHAT?!"

Chrome turned her attention to the man who had shouted, he was next to the man, who declare himself as the boss of the operation.

"A PUNY BRAT?! GET GRID OF HIM!"

_'Boss'_ was the first thought that came to Chrome. _'Thank you. It's time let's begin.' _Chrome abruptly stood up, all attention focused on her.

"You girl, sit back down!" A man shouted at Chrome. But Chrome didn't listen, instead she summon her trident from the mist.

Some men realized who she was, "She's one of them, get her!" One man shot her but as the body fall to the ground, mist cover the body revealing a man who was their comrade.

"Where are you shooting at?" Chrome appeared beside the man who fired the bullet. She used illusions to summon some vines and strangling him and other men nearby, some screamed and others lost conscious.

The whole student body and teachers looked at their very shy schoolmate fight for them, who would have thought she could fight, much less appear and disappear, especially her classmate, save for Haru and Kyoko, and bullies since they never saw this side of Chrome.

The other men look at her with furiously; they know she was messing with their mind. Making them see what is not there, and not see what is there.

"Stop that or this girl's head will pop." A man point his gun to a female student, the girl screamed as she was frightened.

"You sure you want to do that?" Chrome asked, "Do you know I can do in a snap of a finger?" she walked toward them. "I possess more power than any of you." (A/N: Chrome was talking like Mukuro.. XD)

The man who held the girl back down, dragging the girl with him, as Chrome approached him. Chrome, holding her trident in one hand, raised her free hand, and a 'snap' was heard.

Mafioso men shot each other, until all of them fall down, blood dripping everywhere. Flames appeared out of nowhere and engulfed the whole building.

The students were screaming their head off as they witness the scene.

The boss looked at Chrome in fear, so was the students, and they grew more frighten when his right hand man drop the girl and pointed at the boss.

"W-what are you d-doing? Put that down."

"I c-can't."

**~BANG**

Suddenly everything went white.

All of a sudden, the image changed.

"How was your dream, sir?" Chrome asked in an innocently sly smile. She was standing in front of the man lying on the ground.

The whole gymnasium was intact, no damage. There wasn't even a drop of blood. But the unconscious men and the frighten look on the students, what they saw was real yet not.

"Mukuro Rokudo you-"

But he was cut off, when Chrome slammed her trident on the man, and said, "My name is Chrome (Kuromu) Dokuro." And the man lost conscious.

Chrome sighed and her trident vanished into the thin air, but the silence didn't. The students and school faculty were staring at her like she was an alien.

Kyoko and Haru rushed to her side and asked if she was fine.

"I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about." Chrome reassured them.

"Of course she's fine she took down all those men and nearly killed us." A girl shouted in anger.

"She's right, if you could fight then, why didn't fight from the very start." A boy shout.

"She fought for us, you idiots."

Murmurs of agreement can be heard, Haru and Kyoko defended Chrome, thus an argument started, but Chrome paid no attention to that, she was looking at the open window there was a familiar figure sitting on it.

"Are you listening!?" the same girl who shouted first at Chrome.

"How long have you been there?" Chrome asked, all the arguments from the students stop, and look at the direction Chrome was looking.

Sitting on the open window was none other than Kyoya Hibari, their Disciplinary Committee leader.

"Hn." Kyoya stood up, went near to Chrome.

"How are the enemies on your side, Kyoya?" Chrome knows the answer but still ask anyway.

"Eliminated."

Everyone in the room was once again in silence. _'Chrome used the demon Hibari's first name and Hibari didn't mind. In fact answered her question.'_

"The others?"

"Hn."_ What do you think?_

"It's quite obvious already." Chrome chuckled.

During their conversation, Haru and Kyoko were slowly backing out from the two of them. Awkwardly.

Chrome and Hibari notice this and raise their eyebrows. Chrome step out and ask, "What's wrong, kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko doesn't know how to explain what's wrong. They can't just tell them that-

"The sexual tension between the two of you is too high, they cannot stand it." An amused voice resounds in the gymnasium.

Kyoya know that voice, only one would have the guts to talk to him like that. He mumbled, "Omnivore."

All head turn at the source of the voice, at the entrance of the gymnasium. Wondering who was Hibari-san referring to. But was surprise at what they saw.

No-good Tsuna, but something was different about him. Something was not right.

He was standing by the door, an eerily smile plastered on his face.

The people inside was surprise to see that expression on Tsuna. They didn't expect he would be able to produce such face.

"Boss…" Chrome remembered what Tsuna said, "What tension?"

_'He was the Boss?!' _The student was shocked. That confirmed it. Their No-good schoolmate was the boss of Hibari-san. Not only that, he was also ignoring them.

Back to Tsuna, hearing Chrome's innocent question, he raised his eyebrow and stole a glance at Kyoko and Haru. They both shrugged at him.

"It was nothing Chrome-chan…hahaha." Haru quickly change the topic to divert, not wanting to taint Chrome's innocence. "What's the situation outside?"

_'When it comes to love, Chrome is still dense as ever.' _Tsuna sigh, deciding to ignore the past subject, "Hayato is on the west side, Takeshi and Ryo-nii on the east."

_'Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Sasagawa was also part of this!?' _the students were confuse, _'Was this the reason they stuck together? Was this incident because of them too?'_

But before any student was able to ask any question-

***BOOM!***

-a huge explosion echoed. Silence fell onto the students.

"Hayato-kun won." Kyoko announced in a happy manner while clapping her hands together.

The students couldn't believe it. Odd was an understatement. Their schoolmates were like this. They always thought there was something wrong with them but not this.

"Haha… Hayato overkilled… But they deserve it anyway."

"Octopus-head snap the moment they insulted Tsuna."

Takeshi and Ryohie entered the building in the same door Tsuna used.

"Onii-chan! Takeshi-kun!" the two girls (Kyoko and Haru) cried out.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked the two as they reach their location.

"Funny story. Hayato was fighting on the west side, but after they found out who he was they started to run towards our direction." Takeshi was explaining it to them _normally_. And that wasn't normal.

"Then everything went **_BBOOOMMM_** then **_SWIISSSSSHHHH Bang~! Bang~! Bang~! _**And Hayato yelled profanities, which was something about **honor**, **respect**, **Tenth**, **bastards**, **Die**. Haha…Weird story."

They sweatdropped, if Takeshi was the one explaining they should have expected this.

Takeshi's explanation had not change at all. No one could understand it other than other idiots.

"That was not all, Octopus-head charge straight. He'd come here with bruises." Ryohei was remembering the incident.

"Who would come with bruises, Turf-head?!" Hayato shouted on Ryohei's era, apparently he had already arrive when Ryohei said his statement. "Don't change the story, you dumb idiot!"

"What did you say, Octopus-head!" Ryohei shouted back at Hayato.

You really could not rely on Takeshi and Ryohei on explaining or reporting. The first is unable to be comprehend the exact happening while the latter forgets them right away.

They bicker again.

"Be quiet." Kyoya said coldly, at the same time glare at them.

"Wha-!"

"Boss…" Chrome silent whisper was heard, the guardians' head turn towards Tsuna. He looked like something was bothering him.

_'We're complete.'_ Tsuna thought as he took notice of the men inside the gymnasium. They were the same of the ones outside. _'They are from the same famiglia, quite big in terms of numbers. They obviously targeted us but in a place full of civilian? They are rushing…something big is going on.'_

They became quiet, the tension thickens. Tsuna opened his mouth and said, "This doesn't feel good…"

Hearing that, everyone who knows the situation tense up, Tsuna's intuition was never wrong.

On the other hand the students and teachers were confused by their actions. Is the situation really that bad? Why are they acting like they were involved in some kind of gang fight or what so ever? Like a Mob.

Sure Hayato Gokudera looked and acted like one. While Takeshi Yamamoto and Ryohie Sasagawa may look strong but they are idiots who are loud and very enthusiastic. Kyoya Hibari was understandable, he love violence. But Tsunayoshi 'No-good Tsuna' Sawada and Chrome Dokuro? They were usually bullied for being weak.

What is on earth is going on?

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

**~ITALY**

Vongola's situation was getting worse. Most of their allies are held as hostages. They could not fight back.

Their enemies were only average in strength but their numbers were something they cannot counter. They were losing more men and the Night was injured from the explosion inside the mansion.

Everyone was in panic. They don't know what to do, they just continue to fight.

It seems that even the Varia was overwhelmed by their numbers. Their numbers were slowly dropping. Squalo lead them for Xanxus was nowhere in sight. He wasn't seen right from the start of the attack.

Squalo wouldn't care. Xanxus was his sh*tty boss. He won't be, if he died before Squalo.

Hence they still continue the fight.

Both the Cavallone and Giglio Nero were in feeble. Their mansions were in ruins. Most of their men are injured. It won't be long before they fall.

But what's in the mind of their boss is one thing.

One Person.

'Tsuna/Sawada-san…'

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

**~JAPAN**

A certain red hair lad was walking inside the forest, heading to the Vongola Mansion. He was clutching on his stomach.

"I have to hurry. I need to assist them." Shoichi Irie just arrive from America, it was their vacation. He and Spanner decided to visit their _'family'_.

But as they enter Namimori, trucks carrying thousands of Mafioso pass by them heading to Namimori High.

There are only few things in Namimori that could attract Mafioso in Namimori:

Illegal transactions with the Yakuza.

Fight with the demon prefect Kyoya Hibari

Or

Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

The moment the trucks were nowhere in their sights, Spanner volunteered to go to Namimori High and check things over there.

Spanner runs toward his destination, carrying with him his laptop and some of his and Shoichi's invention.

Shoichi reached the mansion, he quickly head toward his laboratory, ignoring the other occupants of the mansion.

He has something very important to do.

Opening his computers and pressing some keys, Shoichi check the status of very Famiglia in the world.

_'Please let it not be what I think it is… '_

But it was what he thought it was.

All the allies of the Vongola famiglia had either betrayed Vongola or attacked by the enemies.

Shoichi browse at all the remaining allies of Vongola, familiar names suddenly flash on the screen.

**Arcana**

**… **

**…**

**Cavallone**

**Chronos**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Giglio Nero**

**…**

**…**

**...**

**…**

**Varia**

**Vongola**

All of the sent a SOS signal to them, but what stood out among them is the Varia.

_'It is really the worse if Varia asked for help.' _Shoichi thought as he scanned for other information.

Shocked at what he found, _'They won't like this'_ he tried to contact Spanner, _'Tsunayoshi-kun must hear about this. They need to.'_

* * *

_**A/N: haha... My preliminary exams will be next week, but i decided to update anyway...**_

_**Gosh~! I hope I won't fail!**_

_***scream loudly*DEAR GOD HELP THIS POOR FORGETFUL SOUL!**_

_**I'm having a major mental block**_

_***kneeling down, praying* if its possible, i want all exams to be anime-based...**_

_**...T_T**_

_***Happy again :)*I'll be gone for some activity, 1to3 weeks and I'm really excited but don't worry I'll keep on writing. I have my phone with me after all.[XD]**_

_**Please review...**_

_**Bye~bi!**_


	10. What's going on? A Plan?

Chapter 8

Tsuna and the others were standing in the midst of the students. All of them were in silence, no one uttered a word. Not knowing who response to what Tsuna said.

The students were already checking for injuries. But most of them were staring at our favorite group.

They wonder what could be wrong that made them so quiet.

***Creak ***

The door open once more, most thought it was another one enemy or something like that. But what stand before then is a blond lad few years older than them. He was carrying two briefcases.

"Vongola!" the blond called out.

"Spanner!?" Tsuna shouted, as Spanner run towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"Shoichi and I were passed by those mafioso a while ago. I run to check up on you." Spanner was trying to catch his breath.

"Where is Irie-san?" Chrome asked, not minding that all attention were on them again.

"Shoichi head to the mansion." Spanner straighten up, "but what is going on? They shouldn't know where you are."

"I don't know, but I don't like this." Tsuna gritted his teeth, "They are reckless. Lives are at stake and yet…"

"Calm down, Vongola." Spanner butt in, "We don't know anything yet."

"Jyuudaime, Shoichi probably doing his work already." Hayato tried to reassure Tsuna. Takeshi was about to comment on that when a ring was heard.

*BEEP*

It was coming from Spanner's briefcase.

Quickly opening it, Spanner strives for his laptop, scanning it quickly.

It was Shoichi.

"Shoichi's on the line." Spanner declared, catching everyone's attention.

On the laptop's screen, a very stressed Shoichi could be seen.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, everyone." Shoichi can't seem to find words to express his message. He was slightly shaking.

"What's wrong, Megane?" Kyoya patience is running out. This herbivore keeps them hanging. He must be bitten to death but Kyoya wants to know everything. He needs to. Especially when Namimori is involve.

But the answer they got was something they never expect.

"The Vongola is rumbling down."

"WHAT?!"

Fixing his glasses, Shoichi send them a copy of his findings just a while ago. "I found them a while ago."

"Arcana, …, …, Cavallone, …, CEDEF, Chronos, …, …, …, Giglio Nero, …, …, ..., …, Varia, Vongola…" Spanner enumerated. All of them look at the files except Tsuna who seems to be lost in his world. Tsuna's thought was on one thing. _'Dad… Dino-san… Varia… Yuni…Yuni!'_

"They all sent us SOS signals." Shoichi state, "Aside that, words are flying."

"About?" Chrome asked, she was standing beside Kyoya.

"Vongola's tenth generation is dead."

.

.

**Silence**

.

.

"They broadcast your supposed deaths a few moments ago." Shoichi send them another file. "After they sent this around."

As for the guardians, on the screen flash a couple of sentences regarding them.

_Vongola down fall will start on the tenth generation._

_The underworld is not a place for a spoiled brat._

_What could a bunch of teenage brats do?_

_The ninth must be crazy choosing someone nameless as heir._

_The mafia has no need of such heir._

_If a brat is leading Vongola, we'll take down Vongola._

_Vongola reign must end._

Of the entire thing they could say, there was only one thing they can't accept.

_The mafia is no place for weak wanna-be guardians._

_The upcoming Decimo is a weak pathetic useless brat._

Shoichi look on the face of the guardians, "I know what you feel but right now we need to focus on-"

"Shoichi." A cold, stoic voice resounds in the gymnasium. It was both familiar yet not, but the Vongola knew better. It was Tsuna losing his cool._ 'No one insults my friends! Nothing will harm them! Not on my watch!'_

"Yes, Tsunayoshi-kun." Shoichi immediately replied, not wanting to piss Tsuna any further.

Taking a deep breath, Tsuna ordered. "Prepare the fastest jet we have."

"Boss?" Chrome could understand why Tsuna was piss but what is the jet for? It wasn't like he plans to go-

"We are going to Italy." Tsuna faced his guardians, his eyes here cold, calculating. As if he was in hyper-dying-will mode.

That caught the guardians' attention. If Tsuna is heading to Italy, there is a huge chance that their identities might be revealed. But then again, if they don't make any actions, Vongola will fall along with their friends.

"I know this might bring more trouble for us, but I won't let others suffer, not because of me." Tsuna said, looking at his guardians with a face full of resolve, his eyes turned orange in a flicker.

Tsunayoshi Sawada might be known as a coward who doesn't fight back, however if his family and friends are involve Tsuna doesn't hesitate to jump in the crossfire. He was a very pure heart, despite of coming from one of the bloodiest family. He doesn't abandon anyone, especially his responsibilities. It was one of his quantities that make him a great leader.

Understanding their boss, the guardians gave gestures of approval. It was the same case for them. They might not be as pure as Tsuna but they feel the same. They want to protect those important to them.

"So what's the plan?" Takeshi asked.

"We will go offensive. We'll attack the source of this mishap," Tsuna state, facing the screen again, he continued. "Using information Shoichi will give us regarding their movements."

"I can't fully access Vongola's entire networking since the CEDEF here in Japan is under attack." Shoichi explained. "Unless someone from inside open a connection."

"I have a drive for that." Spanner took out a small USB flash drive.

"Great. You need to insert that into the main system of CEDEF. Leave the rest to me." Shoichi said.

"Change plan." Tsuna said, eyeing at his family, "Kyoko and Haru wait for Bianchi or someone from the family to take you home." Eyeing the most destructive pair, "Kyoya and Chrome, you stay here in Japan and fix CEDEF. The rest will come with me to Italy, that also includes you, Spanner."

"If that's the case," Spanner took out small box from the briefcase. "you should use this. These are the same from the ones you previously use but better."

On the box were earphones, same as the one they use it the future.

"Haha… The best things really come from you guys." Taking his earphones, he murmurs. "Thanks."

Everyone did the same.

"Now, Kyoya and Chrome you guys start moving after an hour." Tsuna receive confused look with his statement. "It would be better if we stay low. If they found about you guys, then we'll also be."

"In short, we'll attack in sequence not at the same time," Hayato explained. "In order to divert their attention from one place to another and destroy them with lesser damage."

"So, it will be a race against ourselves?" Ryohei asked at Tsuna, who merely shake his head sideways.

"A race against time." Kyoya smirked, this was one of the reasons he stays with this crowd. The actual killing. His time to hunt.

Nodding at Kyoya, Tsuna focus on the mess he had create in the school. The knowledge of their world would no doubt spread but right now he must focus on his family first.

He'll fix this afterwards… if he could. He doubts the students would turn a blind-eye into this event.

He sigh, this will be troublesome.

He equipped himself with necessary equipment he needed, for their communication. Tsuna and the guardians are ready.

The sounds of wind gushing from above signal the start.

"Let's go."

Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei and Spanner step out and left the gymnasium.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

**~ITALY**

Cavallone and Giglio Nero are near their downfall. With many injured men to protect, it reduced amount of men that are able to fight. They will be overthrown by their enemies if this continues. Furthermore, they have no one to turn onto.

Dino is fighting with everything he got, despite of his injuries and blood loss. Wanting to assist his boss in everything he could do, Romario fought with Dino. They were some others that fought alongside with them, but still not enough. It wasn't enough compare to the thousands men that were attacking them.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

Kyoya and Chrome, the remaining guardians of Vongola Decimo, were seating comfortably in a corner of the gymnasium but were few meters apart from each other. Minding their own world, they didn't mind the interlopers that kept glancing on them from time to time.

A sudden beep was heard from their earphones.

"Kyoya, it's time to head out."

"Hn."

Standing up, Kyoya and Chrome head to the door, "the sooner this finish the faster we can head to where boss is."

Looking at their backs, Kyoko and Haru silently hope this mess will end without too much blood spill.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

**~EUROPE-ASIA BOUNDERIES**

By the boundaries of two contents, a Jet plane soars through the sky by an unbelievable speed.

"-then wait for the signal. The plan starts with that. Be on your guard and be careful." Tsuna said, as he finish explaining his and Shoichi's plan and convey it on his friends.

"I understood, Tenth. I'll make sure this end soon." Hayato promised Tsuna.

"I get to visit them…huh… that's interesting." Takeshi said as he held his Shigure Soen Ryu with his right hand.

Nodding, Ryohie said, "I'll do my best, Sawada."

"I'll prepare the grand finale then." Spanner took a lollipop from his pocket and offered it to them, "I still can't believe you're doing this."

"I'm sorry for the trouble, but things are better off this way." Tsuna said the last part in a hush tone. "I won't let them get hurt any further. By doing this, I can protect them, you guys as well."

Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohie and Spanner look at the in daze Tsuna. They know that Tsuna will sacrifice great in this plan. He'll lose the thing he had been fighting for all this time.

.

.

.

His normal life.

.

They won't let him suffer on his own.

.

.

.

Looking at the timer in the screen, Spanner announces, "An hour and a half before the operation stars."

That brought back Tsuna's attention, "If everyone's ready. Let's head out."

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

**~ CEDEF TOKYO BRANCH**

There were armed men everywhere, even in the darkest corner. All guns were pointed at the group of civilians in the center of the room. They were gathered floor by floor of this hundred floored building.

Every worker, both those who know the inner work and those who don't are scared for their life. They were threaten for information regarding the Tenth generation of Vongola but how can they give the information when they, themselves doesn't know who the next generation is.

Those who don't know the ways of the mafia, they continue to cry silently while praying for their lives.

But for those who know, that they would probably get killed without any second thought. So they decided to patiently wait for their expected death.

.

.

But nothing came, the sound of a helicopter disturb the whole building. The helicopter lowered itself in front of the main entrance, as it dropped off two people.

"Get someone to check it out. If they're from the Vongola, kill them." The man, Roberto ordered. "Tch, to spend huge amount of money to destroy this kind of Vongola. What a waste."

None of the Mafioso knows what fate had installed for them.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

After Kyoya and Chrome was dropped off the helicopter, they both dashed inside the building, not wanting to attract more attention than needed.

And as they expected, they were greeted by Mafioso that attacked them the moment they were within their range.

Forcing their way in, Kyoya and Chrome split up and went on different location. Kyoya went upper right while Chrome on the opposite side, both of them took down all Mafioso that block their way.

They need to finish this quickly. They need to unite with their sky after all.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

Mafioso attack Chrome and try to corner her but failed. She is after all the mist. She trapped then into an illusionary world wherein they would kill each other.

She planned on heading towards the networking security room so she can plug Spanner's drive to the computers and gain the information needed about their enemies.

But first she needs to find the said room.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

Kyoya was delighted with the sudden rouse of these problems was an understatement. He was practically enjoying himself while taking down his enemies, not minding if they actually survive the impact of his tonfas.

"Isn't this getting boring?" A yawn escaped from Kyoya's mouth.

That pissed his opponents even more.

"Shut up! Kill him!" a man among the crowd shouted, _'How strong can his boy be?'_ He doesn't even look half their age, but he was treating them like trash.

"Whatever you say, it will be the same. I'll bite you to death."

Acting big because they have guns and weapons but without them, those Mafioso were weak wimps who have no pride.

Irritating

Kyoya attacked all those who come within his reach, not sparing anyone. _'They are herbivore.'_ It was obvious but none of that matter. His omnivorous boss gave his words, as a guardian he must comply.

"Heh." A stiff chuckle came out from Kyoya's mouth. He can't believe he would actually think like that.

One would say it is impossible for Kyoya Hibari to actually follow someone, to be this protective of this family, and to be actually part of this family. He was a lone wolf and that what he plans to be, but right now-

The gem on his ring shines in the light.

-he is Vongola's cloud guardian of Vongola. The aloof drifting cloud that protects the family from an independent standing point, and whom nothing can ever bind.

Kyoya stopped from his 'stroll' and took a short glance behind him. Before resuming on walking as he was satisfied by his work.

Men covered the entire floor and some of them hanged from the ceiling. All of them were unconscious or those who were fortunate were groaning after suffering from multiple bone brakeage.

Kyoya walked gracefully with his tonfas in his hands, heading towards the stairs not minding the bodies pilling on the ground he previously walked into.

Taking his time, he will extinguish everyone in every single floor of this building. And maybe find some interesting opponents along the way.

Upon reaching next floor, Kyoya was yet again greeted by Mafioso.

Smirking again for the nth time for the day, Kyoya prepared his tonfas and attack all those who block his way.

No one will stand against him. After all, the omnivore is away.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

**~ITALY**

Dark cloud covered the sky, as if it wants to consume the sky, it matches the current situation. But no matter what cover the sky, it will still be there waiting for the right time to come out again.

Tsuna and his friends jumped of the plane as it lowered itself in the ground. They were few kilometers away from the Vongola mansion but they could already see it.

"We'll part from here." Tsuna said, looking at the Vongola Mansion from afar. _'It doesn't look good… Grandpa' _Smokes seem to be coming out of the mansion, "There are some motorbikes in the plane. You can use that, I'll walk from here. "

"Be careful Tsuna." Takeshi said.

"Tenth, we'll finish our job and came here as soon as possible." Hayato said to Tsuna.

"Thanks. I'll be fine. Protect many people as much as you can." Tsuna said, "Spanner be careful. Don't leave the plane."

"Okay." Spanner said as he walked back to the plane, "The motorbikes are already here."

"Alright. Let's go." Tsuna said. After hearing a chorus of 'okay/yes', Tsuna headed to the forest.

"See you soon Tsuna." Ryohie said and the three of them went on their respective motorbikes and went off to different directions.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

A/N:Sorry for the late update...

Thank you for the reviewing and for reading my story.

Right now, I'll imprisoned in something you call 'school'. I can't take a break.

Fortunately I'll have a week long vacation since it's our school fest already. I can write much more often now. Thank god. XD

Anyway please Read and Review...


	11. Protection

**TA~DAH!**

An update... Yay~!

Disclaimers: I own myself...

Chapter 9

**~ITALY CEDEF HQ**

"Master! Thou shouldn't stand up yet!" Panicking, Basil shouted as he saw his Master standing up from the stretcher.

"Basil, where-_cough_-_cough-_" Iemitsu was not able to finished his sentence because he started coughing out blood.

"We are under the HQ, Master." Basil answered Iemitsu's unfinished question. "We are still looking for the exit."

Iemitsu and the other CEDEF member were working like usual when explosions started to happen inside the building. All of them lunched to protect their boss, but the entire building collapsed.

All of them found themselves trap in the ruins of their HQ.

"What- hap-happened to -the others?" Iemitsu asked.

"Oregano-dono and Turmic-dono are fine. Thou are still looking for a way out, Master." Basil replied. "We are trying to contact some people from the surface but no nothing came."

"Damn." Iemitsu punched the ground, "they got us good."

"Thou should take rest." Basil insisted. "Sawada-dono wouldn't like to see you in this state." He added.

"He is no longer a child, Basil. He knows the pains of our world with first-hand experience. Though he isn't use to others getting hurt he knows it is inevitable." Iemitsu said. "Compare to any of us, Tsuna is a light. He's too bright for the darkness of this world."

"Though Master, if this attack is what we think it is, then we should help Sawada-dono." Basil said, "He must assist him."

Iemitsu sigh, before a smile appears on his face. "I already told you Basil, Tsuna is no longer a child. We should focus on our men. He can protect himself and his entire family." _'That includes us too, you know.'_

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

**~ JAPAN Kyoko and Haru**

Kyoko and Haru were still at the gymnasium waiting for Bianchi, even though the Vongolas had long left, they were still worried.

"Kyoko-chan, they'll be fine, right?" Haru asked Kyoko, "Nothing bad will happen to them, right?"

"They'll be fine. Tsuna-kun is with them after all." Kyoko said. _'At least they should be.'_

"What's going on, Kyoko?" Hana asked. She, like the other people present there, doesn't understand what's going on. Why are there too many men after Sawada and his group? Who are after them?

"Hana-chan…" Kyoko opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. _'I promise Tsuna-kun. I won't tell anyone about the mafia.'_ "…I'm sorry. I can't tell you."

"Kyoko-"

"Why won't you tell us anything?! You, Sawada and the others are involved in something big." Nezu-sensei shouted.

"That's right! All of you are always hiding something between yourselves!" Another teacher shouted. "Always missing school, coming back injured. Those happen before always, but now they decrease to think that we actually thought you guys were changing."

Murmur of agreement echo in the gymnasium, Kyoko and Haru felt unease with the sudden attention on them.

"Kyoko, do you still trust me?" Hana said, voice filled with betrayal, sadness. "You and your brother you to tell me everything, but know I don't even have a clue on what you're doing."

"Hana-chan…" Swallowing hard, Kyoko looked at Haru. After sharing one quick look, they nod at each other. "Will you come with us?"

"What?" Hana was surprise at Kyoko's offer. "Did you just said-"

"We'll explain to it Tsuna-kun. I won't abandon Hana, I promised that." Kyoko said sincerely. _'Hana-chan of the future was with us. Tsuna-kun will definitely understand.'_

"Besides, whether Hana-san knows it or not, you are already one of us." Haru said, looking at away from them, "Tsuna-san is not the kind of person that will abandon anyone. That's why, we won't abandon neither."

Silence followed afterwards, the students were about to asked about Tsuna again but the girls beat them.

"As for Tsuna-kun and the others, we can't tell you everything, but we'll let you know that," Kyoko said loud enough for the entire gymnasium to hear, "Tsuna-kun is the **heir** of the **huge ****_empire_** in Italy." _'I mean a really big Mafia empire with connections all over the world, both upper and under worlds, and not to mention a quarter of the World itself.' _Kyoko added mentally.

"HUH?!"

The entire gymnasium can't believe what they heard. After all they were talking about Dame-Tsuna, a boy with no accomplishment in his entire life.

"All of this is because of Tsuna-san's family conflict." Haru said, a bit shaking not wanting to remember some unpleasant memories. "Some business partners want to take over the company, since Tsuna-san is still not of age.*" Haru choose her words very carefully, trying not to expose their secret. "Things like this always happen, since he was announced as heir. And the every reason he distance himself from others."

"What about you and the others?" Mochida asked, still in disbelief of what he heard, "He probably blackmailed you or threaten you." He added accusingly. Another noise erupted, most students agree with Mochida, even teachers.

But a loud voice stood out.

"SHUT UP! You know nothing of Tsuna-san, so shut up!" Haru shouted. The entire gymnasium fell in silence.

"Haru-chan…" Kyoko walk up to Haru. Haru was crying but her eyes reflect her anger.

"You know nothing." She repeated, "Tsuna-san sacrificed a lot. His life, his freedom, his feeling, Tsuna-san disregarded them for us, so that we can be safe. He was so selfless that he can forget his own happiness and focused on ours. He gave us everything but," Haru burst onto tears.

"We weren't happy. There were a lot of things we could ask him, but we were so selfish that we asked for his time." Kyoko said bitterly, guilty. She was calming Haru. "He wanted our happiness, but our happiness was with him. He delayed his enthronement until he turned 18, for us. No matter how tiring it was for him to travel back and forth from Italy, work and go to school at the same time, he tried his best not to miss any of our important events. That's why, we followed him. With us knowing or not." Kyoko chuckled a bit but it still held bitterness. "Tsuna-kun has that kind of charisma."

Everyone who heard them, felt guilty. Has Sawada suffered like that? Does he experience things like this often? Why isn't he doing anything about his bullies if his that powerful? Have he ever had a normal life? Many other questions.

"But aren't you guys in danger? Being around him, that is." A friend of Kyoko asked quietly.

"We experience the worst. Kidnap, Hostage and near Assassination attempt," The people gasp as Kyoko enumerated her experience, "But Tsuna-kun is always there. Reborn-chan once said, 'Tsuna might neglect his things, but he treasured his family.' Tsuna-kun said that we were already a family. Everyone will surely agree, even Kyoya-san."

As soon as the name of the prefect came out of Kyoko's mouth, loud gasps were once again heard. They had forgotten Hibari's involvement in Sawada's group.

"Besides, Tsuna-san is scary when he is pissed." Haru said after she calmed down. "He would never allow any harm befall on the family he had claimed as his. There is no person or thing that will stop Tsuna from protecting us."

"He is just as possessive as we are. Tsuna will break his own rule and defy the authorities if he has to." A long pink-haired lady entered the gymnasium, stepping on the bodies lying on the ground. A deadly beauty had arrived.

"What?!" some people were startled by the sudden appearance of the said lady.

"The authorities cannot do anything regarding this matter." The pink haired insisted, walking towards Kyoko and Haru.

"Bianchi-nee!" Kyoko and Haru shouted together.

"Hey, Haru, Kyoko. I got delayed a bit. These pests don't know what they are doing." Bianchi said while glaring at half-dead body of their enemy that was near to her. "The limo is waiting outside."

"Bianchi-nee, we want to bring-"

"Hana Kurokawa." Bianchi finished their sentence.

"We'll talk to Tsuna-kun about it. We will take responsibility so. Please."

Sigh "I already know this would happen." Bianchi stated, earning curious looks from the other two Vongola. Bianchi announce, "Hana Kurokawa , from today onwards, you are under the protection of Ryohie Sasagawa granted by Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"Hahi?!" Haru let out a gasp, "When did that happen?"

"Tsuna-kun granted Hana-chan protection? Why?" Kyoko asked.

"You know Tsuna, if he follows his instincts he's always right." Bianchi shrugged, "But it Ryohie Sasagawa who requested her protection though."

"Onii-chan…"

"Let's cut the chase and head back to the mansion." Bianchi said looking at Hana, "They'll accompany you."

"Bianchi-nee where are the kids? Wouldn't they be with you?" Haru asked.

"They are with Maman in the mansion. Though if the situation worsens," Bianchi said, "They are coming with me in the front line."

A few men entered the gymnasium, all wearing suits just like their attackers a few moments ago. The students were once again shaking in fear.

One man approached Bianchi, "Poison Scorpio, your orders."

Flipping her hair, Bianchi commanded, "Clean this mess, dispose this trash, and mend the injured. Don't disappoint Tsuna." Even though, nothing will ever disappoint Tsuna, especially when you gave your best. Bianchi would like to point out that they are acting under the order of Vongola Decimo. Thank you very much.

"Yes ma'am!" the man turned at his men, "You heard her. Those you can mend the injured tend them, the remaining clean this mess. Don't disappoint Decimo."

"YES SIR!"

In the midst of this exchange, the entire student body and faculty turned into statues. Is this the power of the boy they refer as No-good?

There snapped awake when the four girls started to head out of the gymnasium, leaving them with those serious looking men in suit.

Awkward Silence…

… Completely different from a certain place…

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

**~ITALY Varia HQ**

"VOOOIIII! You worthless pieces of trash get your f*cking lazy butt out there and kill those insolent buffoons." Squalo shouted on top of his voice, meaning nth times the usual.

"Squ-chan, my team can no longer handle these injured boys." Lussuria shouted from the other room of their already ruined mansion. "Why now when Mammon went with the Arcobaleno, even the Mosca malfunctioned? And Bel-chan and Levi hasn't come back yet."

"VOI! What the hell is taking those two?!" Squalo was not in any mood for this, especially now that their damn boss is missing. Only God knows where that damn lazy person went. To top it off, their enemies seem to be multiplying.

"Ushishishi… I'm here." Bel leaped out from the broken wall of the mansion. He has some scratches here and there but nothing major. (A/N: please understand that the Varia are not your average assassin group. When they mean scratches that meant a few broken bones or open wounds. =_=') "I don't know about the old geezer though. Maybe he died in the cross fire."

Just then a huge shadow fell. "Bos…s..." the said figured called out.

"Ah, he's alive" Bel said, in annoyance.

"Bel-chan you shouldn't be like that." Lussuria called out. "Levi is worried about Boss, you know."

"True, it not very likely of Boss to miss all the _fun_." Bel said. "Mammon is not hear either."

"Voi! Bel! If you having fun and want to have some more. Go and kill those trashes." Squalo shouted at Bel clearly irritated.

"Commander, I'm not dumb as this lap dog. I could do mathematics perfectly." Bel lazily said. "The numbers are very… different."

"Then start fighting-"

Small objects fell a few meters away from them. They looked at the foreign objects an realize they were-

"SHIT! Grenades!"

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Grenades continuously exploded, destroying the already destroyed Varia HQ.

"Urg…" Squalo groan, trying to get a clear view despite of the dust, though he failed miserably.

"Over here! The Varia is here!" Squalo heard some men shout.

"Shit!" Squalo tried to stand up but his knees gave in since he was squashed by the stones. _'Damn feet move!'_

He heard men running their direction and stopped few meters from them. "Open Fire!"

**VVVVVVrrrrrrooooooooommmmmm**

"Halt!"

Sound of a motorbike coming from the direction behind the Varia, it diverted the enemies attention from the Varia.

As the sound got closer the more tense the people there.

The motorbike jumped over the Varia, heading straight at the enemies. All the while, running over some or just knocking them over, before returning at the Varia's side.

The motorbike stopped a meter away from Squalo. A thunder roared in the sky together with a lightning. Squalo caught a view of the rider.

"_Kisama…_"

The said rider went off the bike and went help Squalo.

"Haha… you don't look good, Squalo."

Raindrop started to fall from the sky. As if welcoming the presence of the said person.

The person that stood before them was.

The Rain Guardian of Vongola

Takeshi Yamamoto.

A glint on Takeshi's eyes seems to contrast his smiling face.

"Haha… things here are really interesting."

* * *

TBC

Note: *that means he has yet to be of legal age. 18 years old.

Hahaha... it been almost 4 weeks huh?

Anyway i tried my best despite of school. Though this might not be your liking..

Its hard to focus on multiple fight scene you know...

And i've been reading to mush reunion fics that busted Tsuna's cover... so I thought why not do it here in this fic... hahaha...

The Next chapters will be... you know... interesting? exciting?

Thanks for those who **fave**s and **follow** my story...

**Of course** to those who **review**ed... please do again..

I read some reviews regarding **1896 pairing**... Why don't you like them? They are adorable...

Don't tell me your all **yaoi-fans**? Hmmm... XD LOL

There will be some spoilers regarding their relationship with each other do it's not final... so are the others..

And regarding Lambo, he'll come out in the next chapter or the next or the next...?

But he'll come out soon.

Please give some ideas and I have a new upcoming story... I don't know the idea just keep popping in my mind. Here's the Summary:

**My Promise To You**

By: Fiammie

After staying in Italy for some family matters, Tsuna is back in Namimori. She wants to face the past that's taunting her. But never expect to be reunited with her childhood friends. Family, Friendship and …Romance? ! Fem!27XAll SlightAU

I can't believe I'm writing Romance... much more write another story despite not completing my current one...

Tell me your opinions or comments...

Thanks.. Lots of Love..

~Fiammie [Do you think I'm a bit hyper? =)]

Read and Review~!

Read and Review~!

Read and Review~!

Read and Review~!

Read and Review~!


	12. Rain Storm

_**Can't believe I actually manage to write this weekend. Anyway, I'm very sorry for the delay...**_

**Chapter 10**

Takeshi assisted Squalo on a stable safe ground, despite of his distress and curses.

"How?!" Squalo looked at Takeshi with disbelief.

"Haha." Takeshi unleashed his sword, turning it into its katana form, "Can't I **_visit_** my mentor?" Takeshi looked at the men in front of him, and gave them a cold look.

"Get the boy!" The men opposing them suddenly move.

"Rest up for a while. You can take over afterwards." Takeshi slowly and intimidatingly walked toward the enemy.

_'Tsuna's orders…'_ Tekeshi thought and reminisced. This will be the very first 'official' order Tsuna gave as Vongola Decimo. Not as their boss but also as their friend. _'…shall be carried out.'_

**_"Protect everyone. You can use any method, it's up to you. And you know I always tell you that killing is not an option, I still believe in that, but right now, in this situation, killing is/will only valid as last resort."_**

_Few minutes ago in the Pericolo famiglia's side_

The men, from the Pericolo famiglia, were startled by this teenager. His eyes they were cold, it was something that someone so young should have. But then again, they were the mafia… But,

How could someone so young possess such aura at such age?

It was the very same aura that their boss possesses, or is it stronger?

They don't really know who the boy was, but it was obvious that he is Varia's ally.

And he was, apparently, mentored by Squalo.

"Wait. Varia's commander only mentored one person, and that was…" Francisco, the man in charge/right hand man of Vincent mumbled, "…that means…" something flickered on the teenager's hand, explicitly on one his fingers.

He gaped and stared. He only caught a glimpsed but it was no doubt.

The ring on the teenagers' hand.

_'The Rain Ring of Vongola.' _The man thought, _"To think it will be here… Such a good timing…. Boss will be pleased.'_

"Get the boy!"

Takeshi was few meters away from the group of Mafioso, when he stopped walking. Even though it was not really that dark, his face was covered.

Mafioso used this time to surround him.

Francisco watched the _boy_ come towards them, that aura he had unleashed a while ago completely vanished as he reached them.

"You seem to be too young." Francisco said to no one particular. "In your mid-teens, I see. I guess this should be expected from Vongola, no matter how talented you are, you are just a child."

Takeshi never minded whatever the man in front of him splutters, and looked at the men surrounding him before looking at Francisco again.

"-ill bring Vongola's down fall is Vongola Decimo. He would-"

Those words snapped a bit of Takeshi's self-restrain. After all, Tsuna had always been a sensitive topic to Takeshi and his co-guardians.

_'Why do people always judge Tsuna without even knowing him? Tsuna had done nothing wrong. He was-'_ Takeshi thought. 'Outer façade never matter, it was always the heart.' That was what Takeshi was told when he were young, but as he grow old, the real him was be concealed as he try to pleased others and became what they want him to be and not follow his own will. _'-always blamed for the others' mistakes and yet Tsuna never complained.'_ He never did, not because he was sacred but he wanted to be useful. To be needed.

"-e selfish, ignorant brat that will bring-"

_'Selfish? Tsuna was never selfish. He was selfless.' _Takeshi thought as his eyebrows meet. He doesn't like where this 'proclamation' is heading to.

Gripping at his katana tighter, Takeshi called out, "You. The one who keep on ranting nonsense."

Francisco looked at Takeshi, he then froze as the dangerous air coming from the boy came back and it was even stronger than before.

Francisco noticed that the _boy_'s eyes reflected nothing but coldness. It was like a hitman about to begin a massacre, all the while releasing a-

**A pure killing intent.**

As Reborn said, Takeshi was a natural born hitman. With that stated, acting using his instinct was never a problem for Takeshi. And that very instinct is telling him, he needed to return to his sky this instant.

"Are you the Boss?" Takeshi said, but instead of an answering the question, Francisco ordered his men to attack Takeshi.

And so the fight begins.

8,000 VS 1

Armed men VS a Katana

Takeshi stood still despite of the men coming towards his direction.

_*Smirk* _

"Shigure Soen Ryu, first form, Shajiku no Ame (Axle of Rain)." Takeshi charged forward and attacked the first group of men closest to him with a thrust.

He then changed course in a flash and head towards another group of men, opposite of the former group that he just finished knocking out. Murmuring to himself, "Shigure Soen Ryu, fifth form, Samidare (Early Summer Rain)." Takeshi slashed his sword diagonally, and intentionally drops his sword, purposely to distract his enemies, before switching hands, and drove for another attack.

Francisco, by then, noticed that the 'boy' was indeed dangerous than he seems. That kind of ability, speed, and strength were something that most Mafioso wished to have either one of those. And yet, this single teen possessed them all.

He continued to observe the boy, trying to find his weakness or blind spot. Everything, from boy's habits, his forms, and other things, that could be used in his advantage. He watch the carefully and tried not to lose him as he once again change towards a group of his squad. But the boy suddenly _vanished_.

"Wha-" his voice was cut off as the scene unfolds before him. The boy is no longer seen in the place where the boy and his men, all there left are bodies on the ground, knock out cold.

Francisco darted his eyes trying to find the raven-haired boy, but in no avail. He kept disappearing and appearing, the only evidence that he had been there were the bodies that lay on the ground. Just like a death god, he came and invited them to their death. But the only difference is that, the boy doesn't kill. He only make sure that all his enemies are immobilize.

Francisco couldn't help but wonder how did Decimo managed to find such a rare gem, and how he managed to infatuated him in joining his Famiglia?

He stood there watching his men fall one by one, as their sole enemy continued to advance towards them. He won't back down, he won't retreat, and he'll face this brat and teach him a lesson. He wasn't the right hand man of Vincent for nothing. He'd rather die here than to be humiliated for the rest of his life by being beaten by a boy not even half his age.

Just as the downpour continues to grow heavier, many bodies of men fell on the ground. Most were bruised and unconscious or half dead.

Walking through the sea of bodies on the ground, Takeshi head to small group, well compared to the ones he fought with few moments ago they were smaller. All men (about thirty or less) in the said group had their guns pointed at him, waiting for orders to shot.

Takeshi had a few scratches on his body, but nothing fatal. He will continue onto his job. Tsuna was relying on him. He needed to secure and save all remaining members of the Varia, as silly as it sound. The Great Assassination Squad, Varia needed help, from him. Squallo would kill him the moment he voiced it out. Tsuna wanted only to protect his family, even to those members who refuse his protection. That was the kind of guy Tsuna was.

Francisco, now frighten by the boy in front of him, could not help but asked, "Why do you follow such boy?"

_Why would you do all of this for Decimo?_

_Going to this extend, what will you achieve?_

_Risking your life, for someone who's not worth it?_

"Why?" Takeshi repeated, looking a bit bewilder by the question. "Hmmm… I wonder."

Takeshi took advance slowly towards the men in front of him.

Noticing Takeshi's movement, the men holding their guns tensed. Wanting to shoot the boy down in that very instant before he reach anywhere near them.

Never bothering to wait for their boss' order, one man fired followed by the others, then everyone started to fire. But the boy just stood still.

Takeshi was full aware of the bullets coming towards him. He raised his sword and thrusts them multiple times with one hand. "Shigure Soen Ryu, Eleventh Form, Beccata di Rondine (Swallow's Beak)."

After slicing all bullets, he proceeded on attacking the men who fired and knocked them out.

He reached Francisco and gave look him a cold look. Takeshi whacked the remaining two men, he went near Francisco.

"About your question…" Takeshi began "I already lose count of reason why I follow Tsuna." grabbing Francisco by his collar, Takeshi glared at him, "You keep belittling our boss when your boss isn't even worth of what you are doing."

"Speaking of your boss, where is he?" Takeshi asked, "According to Shoichi's calculation he should be around here, right?"

Francisco refused to answer, "Don't be stupid, why would I tell you? You'll probably tell your stupid bos-"

The grip on his neck suddenly tighten, Francisco realized it wasn't his collar that was been clutch but his neck itself.

"You ranting mouth really annoyed me." Takeshi held him casually around the neck, ignoring the struggles Francisco made as he dangled in the air. "No one should take to Tsuna like that, he's a great man."

Francisco swung his leg trying to kick Takeshi, but his feet can no longer move.

"Bas…tar…d…" Francisco said in a choked voice.

"I guess, I'll just have to find and deal with your boss myself." Takeshi said as he was passed the men loitering around the ground. Not looking back.

"Awww… What could Hayato be doing now?" Takeshi wondered, as went out of his hitman mode, and return to being the usual a baseball idiot.

"Ah, I forgot Squalo!" Takeshi momentarily stopped, before continuing his walk, heading deeper into the forest.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

**~JAPAN CEDEF HQ**

Chrome was running around desperately looking for the control room. She could hear the screams and explosions coming from the floor below her. Trying her best not to imagine what Kyoya is doing, she just run faster as she could. After a while, she reached the end of the stairs and entered another hallway, but what awaits there was a group of Mafioso waiting. They were most probably waiting for the person that was attacking in their newly-claimed territory, and that person was not her, that very person is still one floor below.

Chrome knew this would happen eventually but now wasn't a good time, she was tasked to use Spanner's program disk to connect to Shoichi's networking program, and she must accomplish that first.

"Umm…" The purple haired girl stared awkwardly to the men before her.

Breaking out of their stupors, the men questioned how a weak, fragile girl managed to come up here. The descriptions given to them were raven hair, gray eyes, holding two 24 inch metal on his hand, a teen, quite short and has dangerous aura.

Yet the girl in front of them was a bit … of the chart, lack of words to describe her. This girl would not even stand fighting even one man. But the real question is,

"How did you get here?"

Not knowing how to answer, Chrome hesitatingly said, "I'm… lost" it was half-truth, true she was looking for the control room yet unable to.

One of the man snored at her, "Get lost, little girl! This ain't a place for ya!"

"Now, now, you shouldn't let a cutie like her get away." A man purred as he looked at Chrome. He slowly advance towards Chrome and when he was close enough, "Such a waste, your eyes ar-"

**Whoosh**

A trident was about to make its way in the man's throat but manage to avoid it with just a scratch on his face.

"You're the ones that are blocking my way." Chrome gave them an icy look, and twirled her trident.

"Feisty are you?" The man attacked Chrome but failed, Chrome disappeared in the mist.

"Sh**! An illusionist!" the man shouted, alerting everyone behind him. But it was too late. The entire hallway was covered with mist.

The men group together, and tried their best to remain where they are and not leave their place so no one can pass through the hall. All of a sudden bodies started to drop on the ground.

"Hey, what's going on?!" a man shouted, probably because he wasn't encounter any illusionist yet.

"Real illusions." A man answered, still not believing they were facing an illusionist. Illusionists were quite rare and only the higher Famiglia on the society have them.

He was in deep thoughts when vines appeared and parting him and some of his men, creating a path enough for a person to walked onto.

***Tap**Tap**Tap**Tap**Tap**Tap**Tap**Tap**Tap**Tap* **

Footsteps could be heard and it echoed across the empty void but they could see no one. The footsteps were getting further and further.

***Tap***

The footstep stop and the illusions suddenly vanished. They were back to standing in the hallway, some was in the ground, either have fallen or unconscious.

But all attention was focus on the girl that had when passed them and was currently glancing at them, no glare or smug look they were used to see whenever they out-smarted by their enemies, the girl was looking at them in pity. Why?

"He'll be disappointed. Surely." Chrome mumbled to herself as she proceeded on her task, walking away from the men.

"What! Where are you going?! This isn't over!" a man shouted obviously angry that his pride was stepped by a girl, no less.

"I'm not the one that will deal with you." Chrome said as she once again face the men, there was that pity look again, "a piece of advice, stay out of the way. You'll leave longer." And she resumed walking. **_'Is that alright, Chrome? We could switch if you want.' _**A vice in Chrome's mind said. _'My(Our) priority is different, Mukuro-sama. We can come back here after we insert the drive, if you want.' _Chrome replied at Mukuro. **_'By then Skylark-kun would have probably '_****bitten'****_ them._**' Mukuro sound a bit playful as he used a part Kyoya's catchphrase. 'Mukuro-sama…' Chrome sighed.

The men behind Chrome fumed in anger. They were out witted by a girl and that very girl is walking away from them without a fight.

Some man run after her and some readied their guns to shot her. (Seriously why didn't you just shot her in the first place. You have guns for whoever's sakes.)

A man was about to grab her, when a hand appeared out of the mist, preventing him from reaching Chrome.

"Kufufu… What were you trying to do to my cute Chrome?" A threatening voice out of nowhere said, then more mist came out of Chrome's trident and merge with the hand, slowly creating a new figure.

_'That voice… I told him before the plan not to come out.' _Chrome would recognize that voice anywhere, "Mukuro-sama…" she said accusingly, while giving him a why-did-you-when-I-told-you-not-to look.

Her voice echoed in the whole hallway, causing all men to pause. Everyone in the mafia know who Mukuro was, surely there wasn't a single person who hadn't heard of the 8 year old boy who massacred an entire famiglia by himself. And that very person was stand in front of them, shielding the purple girl they were fighting with just now.

"That's Mukuro Rokudo." One man bravely said.

"Why is he here? He's supposed to be in prison."

"Is he on Vongola's side?"

"How did they manage to get someone like him?"

"Whatever it is, I'm not staying to find out." A man run towards the door and was about to enter when vines blocked his way.

"Kufufu… Don't even think you can escape." Mukuro took his trident from Chrome and walk a few steps in front of her. "I won't let Kyo-chan have all the fun. I'll be your opponent is me."

Mukuro's eyes suddenly change, to number one (一) and flames started to appear.

Screams and curses could be heard in and across the hallway.

"Chrome, go ahead." Mukuro said quietly, and motion Chrome to continue her task. "Tsunayoshi Sawada made an order, didn't he?"

Chrome did a she was told, fully aware of the playful smirk painted on her Mukuro-sama's face. She know that he wanted her out of there so he can have fun torturing the poor Mafioso in the hall. And that very reason he decided to obey was because she doesn't want to see what happen next herself.

Chrome continue walking, trying her best not to hear the extremely loud shouts coming from behind her.

_'I think I'd rather have Kyoya trailing behind me than Mukuro-sama. At least with Kyoya it's a quick misery.'_ Chrome thought as she reached a door with a lot of security system.

"I guess this is it…" she whispered unto herself, as she went near the monitor with a number pad; obviously use to identify the persons who can enter there.

Chrome might not be able to hack the system and enter the room through her illusions, copying the former information presented in the machine.

Entering with a quick swift, Chrome knock out all of the men inside the said room and gazed at the room, looking for the main computer. Guessing it was the one which is obviously larger than the other computers. She head for the control panels, and connect her earphones to Shoichi. "I'm here, All I have to do is insert the drive right?"

**"Good wait for a while. After this, try and regain control of the building, capture head or leader of your enemy there…"** Shoichi replied, **"Yosh! You can connect the drive anytime now."**

Chrome inserted the drive and turned her back on the computer, "Regain control… as if there will be anything that will remain in this place…"

A loud explosion was heard, Chrome could safely state that Kyoya and Mukuro had already met. She wanted to prevent them, but-

The door opened and men started rushing on her side, attempting to remove the drive she inserted.

-she was busy dealing with her own task right now.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

**~CAVALLONE HQ**

_-Same time when Takeshi was fighting-_

"Tch! Always getting into trouble that Bronco doesn't deserve to be labeled as Tenth's brother much lee be close to him." Hayato growled to himself as he watched the Cavallone mansion from a branch of a tall tree not far from the mansion.

"At least, he's still putting up a fight, that Bronco." Hayato lit a cigarette, and puff out the smoke.

Another explosion was heard, "Let's begin then."

* * *

**A/N: **cliffy~~~ hahaha...ha ... Gomenasai~ T_T i got caught up with school again, not to mention my finals are coming...

and I'm being pressured by my grade in mathematics...

Anyway... I apologize if the story doesn't satisfy you or you know random...

I did my best you know...

to my reading thank you for reviewing and following my story.

**Miare C. Nuvela:** Sorry... my sadistic side show up again...*clasp my hand together* forgive me. I can't help it. Though I'm I'm glad you like my story..

**genghi2510:** Mukuro is here~~ the pairing KyoyaXChrome is still not official... I'm still thinking whether I should include Romance or not.

**Skeiron: **thanks for the information, i never really bother to check if it correct or not. But since Vongola is in Italy, I'll go for the Italian legal age... I got it by lucky, I guess?

**lovelylover0000x, Black Chains of Abyss, twilightserius, charm13insomnia, KuroYuki 34, Hachikonohime, Kiyomi di Vongola, Narqissa, Skeiron, wushu723, SkyTuna7227, Faliara, sno-story**

Minna-san~! Here you go, an update~! Please continue your support on my story. and watch out for my upcoming story by next month.

=_=' I know, I known, but I can't stop my brain from thinking a new story... not to mention I've been reading Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction... Good gosh... Romance with fem!KurokoXGOM or Friendship/Family KuurokoXGOM... *squeal* I don't know how but I manage to connect KnB and KHR...

**Guest(s): **Thank you for the support...

Ohhh, right. I could no longer find or remember who was it **_who requested that after Takeshi it would be Hayato's turn_**... I really sorry whoever you are (I don't mean to insult you or anything, it 11:20 pm and I'm really tired... so sorry.) but request granted~!

Are you a KnB fan like me? BTW by Oct. 5(?) the season 2 of KnB will be aired... I can't wait...

Anyway, what do you think? did you like it?

Read and Review~!

~Lots of love, and review a lot...! XD

~Fiammie


End file.
